


【范二】真爱等一下

by hoho2a



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoho2a/pseuds/hoho2a
Summary: 全八章含两篇番外（六一儿童节番外，车番外）这篇文全是由我听到了一首陶喆和蔡健雅合唱的《真爱等一下》开始的，希望大家也可以听一下搭配食用！真的甜甜！！
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

会不会世界只剩下我们/绝对不是行情太差

唱情歌唱到像顾问一样/为何单身却没解答

烤箱烘烤着还未出炉的蛋糕，指针指向还剩五分钟。 烤箱前坐着的男生已经等不及的叼着勺子不停抖着腿，嘟囔着五分钟怎么还没到。 那男生染着一头白发，穿着黑色背心，黑色短裤，黑色袜子，除了白发，和白皙的皮肤，all black。 因为勤于健身，练的一身好腱子肉，看着外型一定是个酷男，可是等着蛋糕望眼欲穿的表情，完全是个贪吃的奶娃娃...... “嗡—” 身后放在吧台的手机页面跳出提示收到了一条信息，机身也跟着震动挪了一下。 指纹解锁，点开微信，聊天框，视频播放。 “jackson哥！！！！！！” 视频里好朋友bambam和金有谦互相搭肩看着摄像头 

“我和有谦要举行婚礼啦！！！！！！” 两个臭小子对视一眼，对着镜头dab了一下。 “Easy！！！！！！！”

坐在烤箱前的王嘉尔无比嫌弃考虑要不要把视频关掉。

“地址我写在请柬上已经发给你了！！！！！！” “估计今天就会送到了！！！！！”金有谦站在bam的背后点着头补上一句。 接着两个人异口同声对着手机喊 “一定要记得来！！！！！！！！！”

喊完在bambam就要伸手准备按下停止键的时候有谦又发出了高分贝的奶音攻击

“啊啊啊啊啊还有在范哥！！！！！”

bambam听到马上放下手

“啊对！还有在范哥！！！！”

“Jackson哥你记得也要叫在范哥一起来！！！”

手机里的两人再次相视一笑，默契的比出dab

“Easy！！！！！！！”

视频应声结束。

“ding！”

烤箱发出烘烤结束的提示音，白发男生把手机往沙发一丢。

“哎，吃蛋糕吃蛋糕。”

1

林在范和王嘉尔的妈妈是大学时的至亲，两个人约定毕业后还要住在一起当室友，要嫁不出去就一起住姑婆屋，嫁出去了就一起办婚礼，住在同一个小区，最好宝宝也要一男一女定个娃娃亲。结果自然是后者成了真，在大学毕业刚出入社会的时候一起应对迷茫的新工作，又正巧在差不多的时间都谈了恋爱，被求了婚，到最后办了梦寐以求的闺蜜婚礼，住进了同一片小区，又在前后差不多的时间生下来林在范和王嘉尔。

不过，在范和嘉尔，都是男宝宝......

嘉尔妈妈的助产医生走出手术室告知站在门口的嘉尔爸爸和在范爸妈是个健康的男宝宝时，在范妈妈狠狠抱紧在范爸爸嚎啕大哭，一是开心母子平安一切顺利，二是难过。

..........

..........

难过个啥？

说好的娃娃亲定不成啦！！！！！！！！

王嘉尔这家伙从小就是嗲精，小脸长得肉乎乎，浓眉大眼，嘴巴又甜，从同班女同学到小区的阿姨婶婶全部都拿下，到了初中就碰上了早恋问题，喜欢上比自己大了七岁的姐姐，最后当然是幼小的心灵被伤害的一塌糊涂，对女孩依旧是世界第一暖男，但就是不会再轻易谈恋爱。

林在范就不同了，小时候被奶奶戏称为从屋顶掉下来脸着地的孩子，长得不算好看的范畴，又对谁都冷冷淡淡不爱交际，从小就没什么朋友，只有王嘉尔在他身边绕来绕去，不过男孩发育起来真是一蹦一个高，也不知什么时候林在范开起了外挂，个子一下蹿高，长出了太平洋宽肩，五官也跟着长开了，变成了一个帅气的大小伙。

长高这件事上还有个有趣的事，王嘉尔从小不爱喝牛奶，然而两个妈妈的深厚革命友谊自然是连宝宝经都是定的一样。从小两个宝宝每天都要一瓶牛奶为了可以长高高，王小朋友为了不喝牛奶就缠着林在范帮忙喝掉，从此林在范一天两瓶牛奶，喝完还要把牛奶盒子还给王嘉尔，好让他去和王妈妈交差。

这也是之后王嘉尔看着林在范日渐比他高起来的个头，还要不依不饶的说你长高可都是我帮的忙！

两个小男孩就这样一起读小学、初中、高中，大学也在两个妈妈的期望下考上了同一所，不过是不同的专业，自然也分在不同的宿舍。

大学时期王嘉尔也算是学校的风云人物，性格活泼开朗又热爱交际，笑起来眼睛会弯成一道月牙，嘴角有一对小括弧，不知甜倒了多少女生，恋爱倒是也谈过几次，不过也都没什么结果。

林在范呢，按林妈妈原话就是“在范呐，妈妈生你的时候一定把你的恋爱脑留在肚子里忘记让你带出来。”

在大学这种空气里都飘着青春冲动荷尔蒙的环境下，林在范勉勉强强算是谈过两次恋爱。

第一次在完全是在女生的主动下交往了一个月，然而不知道林在范对渔夫帽有着什么样蜜汁热爱，次次出门都戴着不摘下来，再加上经常不爱刮胡子，就顺便带个口罩，根！本！都！看！不！到！脸！女生觉得自己不是在和人类谈恋爱，而是在和一顶行走的渔夫帽，无奈之下分了手。 

第二次林在范努力忍住了不带渔夫帽出门，不过因为不爱管理表情的原因，没事就甩妹子眼刀，这段恋情也不了了之了。

大二时，王嘉尔的舍友都申请了走读，大学离两人的家都远，于是王嘉尔和林在范都照样住在学校，到了新生入学，宿舍就搬进了比自己小一级的BAMBAM和金有谦。这俩孩子估计都是从外星球来的，开学一见面就成了好朋友，总是说些王嘉尔都听不懂的话，但互相之间的交流完全无障碍。

也不知道为什么明明多一个床位，学校也不再安排新的学生住进来，四人宿舍多出的一张床位就被他们用来堆行李，一直到大二学期末，林在范无法忍受舍友通宵打游戏，搬出了自己的宿舍，拖着行李箱抱着被子站在王嘉尔的宿舍门前，还是那一张臭脸，吓得BAMBAM和金有谦以为王嘉尔是惹了什么不得了的人物。

“行李搬走，我要住这张床。”

就这样，四人宿舍组成了。

在家里的林妈王妈听说了之后表示非常的欣慰，孩子们终于像我们当初一样成了室友。

咔哒...咔哒咔哒咔哒.....咔哒咔哒咔哒咔哒.....

宿舍里的键盘声不停，林在范正认真赶着课题图纸，王嘉尔对着他努力的背影行着注目礼。

“哎~这个背影，真是lonely啊~”

“你这种冷漠木讷的工科男。”

“会不会女生叫你修电脑”

“你修好就立刻回来了。”

林在范停下手上的敲打，转过头。

“电脑都修完了不回来干嘛。”

“噗！！！！！”BAMBAM本来站在窗边喝着水，听到在范的回话直接喷了有谦一脸“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈...”

金有谦脸第一反应就是站起来死死捂住BAMBAM的嘴巴，刘海被喷湿了都不管。

“嘘！！！笑屁啦！在范哥下巴出来啦！！！”

2 

在两个人放暑假的时候，王嘉尔这个粘人精总是粘着妈妈要参与和林阿姨一起的闺蜜下午茶时间，而林在范只负责没事给他们添添水，添完水就干自己的事情去了。

这一天的下午茶时间林在范功课也做完了，书也看完了没什么事做，也就坐在林妈妈身边，有一句没一句的听两个妈妈八卦。

“嘉尔啊，在范在学校有没有谈恋爱啊？”

“林阿姨真的是愁死了，这孩子从小不带恋爱脑.....”

“妈.....”林在范无奈的看着自己妈妈摆出一副可怜兮兮欲哭无泪的样子。

“诶，在范，嘉尔最近有没有在学校谈恋爱呀。”

“妈你别问了，我谈没谈他也不知道。”王嘉尔一脸搞事的看着林在范，损他日常只懂得画图纸，没什么业余时间去管其他的。

“哎，在范啊，你也知道，妈妈当初和王妈妈说好的是要给你们定娃娃亲的。”

在范妈妈抚着额头又想起了当初在产房外医生告知是个男宝宝的画面。

“你说要是你们不能定娃娃亲就算了，大学也不好好谈恋爱，你说要不然你们两个在一起也.....”

王嘉尔看情况不妙开始眨巴着眼睛给林在范耍眼色，从小的默契林在范自然精准迅速的收到了信号。

“哎妈，我看过几天就快开学了，我先去整理行李去了。”

“对对对！！！我也是，我收行李最慢了”王嘉尔接上林在范的话茬开始演示龟速，林在范则是站起来走到王嘉尔边上踹了他一脚。

“都知道收的慢了还不快去！”

“对对对！！！我去收行李了！妈！林阿姨！你们慢慢聊哈~聊点其他的。”

就跟着林在范开溜了。

“哎，你看我们孩子感情就是这么好。”

妈妈们欣慰的看着林王两人前后溜走的背影发出了感叹。

时间总是飞快，就这样打打闹闹度过了大学的时光，王嘉尔和林在范先与BAMBAM有谦一年毕了业，也不知道两个人哪来的缘分，从小就没分开过，到了毕业找工作，也进了同一家公司，王嘉尔熟于人际交往去了业务部，林在范根据专业进了技术工程部。

通过了实习期，两个人也有条不紊的继续着每一天的生活，有空的时候一起吃吃午饭，碰巧就一起坐地铁回家。 

不知哪天忽然是谁的家长提议，孩子长大了也该搬出去自己住一住学会照顾自己，也享受享受自己的生活。

刚工作的小林小王自然是愿意的，找个离公司近的公寓，也有一些私人的时间和空间，何乐而不为。结果的情况是行动派代表林在范先于王嘉尔找到了房子，王嘉尔又懒得再去找，就赖到了林在范的公寓，两个人开始了一起上班一起下班回家的“同居”生活。

一直到了现在。

两人27岁。


	2. 被发现了！？

“咔擦” 钥匙打开门锁的声音 “啊，尼烩来@¥&+^&......” 

林在范站在门口甩着腿要把鞋子从脚上踢下来，看见坐在高吧台抱着芝士蛋糕吃的满嘴都是话也说不清的王嘉尔一脸嫌弃五官都快要皱在一起。 

“嘴里的吞下去了再说话！” 

............ “唔...你回来啦！” 

王嘉尔好不容易把蛋糕咽进喉咙，说话时还拍着胸口好像是吃得太大口噎到了，林在范手臂下夹着一个白色礼盒子走到王嘉尔边上，给王嘉尔倒了杯水，没好气“咚”的一声放在他面前。 “饿死鬼啊吃这么快。” 又把礼盒抽起来对着王嘉尔脑袋敲了一下，就在敲的同时王嘉尔被吓得打了个嗝。 

“嗬！” 

“你妹啊！老子差点就咽下去了！”说着就伸手要去揍林在范。 活该从小从小牛奶都给人家喝了，打架当然也打不过，两人就算闹在一起王嘉尔也总是被压制的一方，最后以林在范的后颈绝杀完美收场，闹累了林在范就把礼盒往王嘉尔面前一丢，自顾自的往客厅里走。 

“这什么东西” 

“我不知道，刚好在门口碰到快递” 

边说着顺手把帽子摘下外套脱下，直接丢在地上，然后整个人倒在沙发上。 

“说收件人写的是我们两个。” 

王嘉尔听了摸不着头脑，开始动手拆上面的丝带。

“我没有买什么我们两个人的@¥*+^#......” 

“嘴里的咽下去了再说话！！！” 

礼盒被在茶几上，白色丝状填充物膨出礼盒边缘，里面塞着一张白底金边的请柬，中间是漂亮的花体金色烫字。

金有谦 & Kunpimook Bhuwakul

将于X月X日在XXXX度假村举办婚礼

请柬下是一张用马克笔写的大字的“EASY！！！！”的便签和一朵白玫瑰。

林王两人并肩坐在沙发上翘着脚王嘉尔把林在范回来前收到的视频又放了一遍，接着两个人目光转向礼盒，一时也不知道说些什么好。

“白色请柬算红色炸弹吗？”林在范挠了挠脸，眼睛快迷成了缝，转头看着王嘉尔。

“那...泰国人收红包吗？”王嘉尔嘴角微微上扬一脸小聪明的和林在范对视。

结果是被林在范抓起手边的抱枕往他抖机灵的脸上按。

“这时候还抠门！！！！！！”

4

男生的相处方式不像女生连上洗手间都喜欢手牵手一起去，由于小林小王所处不同部门，吃饭之类的自然都是和自己的同事解决，再加上业务部和技术部门本就没什么直接往来，林在范又总是会加班做图纸，王嘉尔有时也需要解决业务下的应酬，两人回家也是分开的，以至于不知不觉两人在公司呆了有四年之久，王嘉尔升上了主管，林在范也成为了公司得力的工程设计师，也没有一！个！人！知道他们的关系。

啊不对，除了一个人。

公司前台，小曼。

凌晨一点。

本来睡得挺熟的王嘉尔翻了个身，肚子咕噜咕噜叫了起来，忽然被饿醒还再也睡着，只好爬起来看看家里还剩点什么吃的，结果是打开冰箱上面打开冰箱下边，打开冰箱左边打开冰箱右边，看~一看~（滚），发现冰箱里只有几颗鸡蛋、两颗苹果、一袋吐司和一冰箱的西北风。

煎蛋要洗锅不想吃白蛋 X

苹果不吃皮自己也不想削 X

吐司上的霉菌告诉我它过期了 X

.......

.......

去楼下便利店买泡面 计划通√

反正第二天是周末不用上班，王嘉尔也不怕折腾的太晚，顺便还可以多买点东西，周末他和林在范就可以安心宅着了，于是就拎上手机钥匙下了楼。

在便利店里转了几圈，泡面、吐司、零食、饮料、七七八八随便抓了几种就往购物篮里丢，准备去结账的时候，挂在便利店门口的风铃响了起来，提示有人进来了，王嘉尔心想是哪位英雄好汉和我一样这么晚下楼觅食，一转头看到一个眼泪汪汪的妹子站在柜台前。

“小曼！？！？”

小曼是公司的前台，性格可爱单纯，在关键的事情上也有点小机灵，会打交道会开玩笑，作为前台经常要负责每个部门收发快件，所以算是在大半个公司都混了个脸熟。

她知道业务部有个帅气亲切笑起来有甜甜小括弧的王主管，也认识技术部总是黑着脸戴着渔夫帽说话言简意赅没一点设计师样子的林设计。

当然，一开始她和其他同事一样也是不知道王嘉尔林在范是住在一起的室友。

“老板，有冰镇的啤酒吗！”

“小曼！？！？！？”

小曼转过头看着头发乱蓬蓬，穿着运动衫和短裤拖鞋和平时完全不是一个风格王主管，一脸懵逼但也控制不了当下的情绪。

原来是小曼的男友通宵打电动，吵得小曼也没办法好好休息，两人拌了两下嘴，结果翻起了旧账大吵了一架，小曼一时气不过就跑了出来，刚好的是，小曼男友的公寓和王嘉尔是同一栋。 

小曼抱了几瓶啤酒坐在便利店的餐位上闷头喝着，王嘉尔着她眼泪汪汪又不说话，怕女生太晚不回家也不安全，就只好也开了瓶绿茶陪着小曼。

“王主管！你说他是不是渣男！”

“我就在楼下！他也不下来找我！”

“就是游戏比我重要对不对！”

“王主管！你快点和我一起说！”

“这个臭渣男！”

王嘉尔看着小曼喝的有点醉了，脸蛋红扑扑的骂着男友忽然还觉得她有点可爱，哭笑不得的跟着附和。

“没错！臭渣男！”

也怪王嘉尔没拦着她喝，小曼正在气头上一瓶接着一瓶，从嘟着嘴赌气到醉醺醺的啜泣，嘟囔着两个小时了男朋友也不紧张她，王嘉尔问她门牌号她也赌气不说，最后餐台上一趴，直接睡着。

王嘉尔才反应过来摊上大事了。

有一句话怎么说来着，工作日怎么也睡不够，周末生物钟一到点就醒，说的就是现在的林在范。

摸出枕头边上的手机，屏幕显示七点三十整，林在范气不打一处来，可是醒了也就醒了，刚好有份方案还需要修改，想着把王嘉尔叫起床一起下楼吃个早饭，然后回来工作。

揉揉眼皮，心里默数1,2,3，直接从床上坐起来，下床，走出房间，并没有发现自己床上另一半的蜜汁鼓起，敲响王嘉尔的房门。

“王嘉尔！！”

“王嘉尔！！！！”

“王嘉尔起来了！！！！！”

“不起来我进去啦！！！！”

林在范一直知道王嘉尔有裸睡的习惯，为了保护5.0的健康视力，他一般都不会直接闯入，而是选择强行拍门叫醒。

咚咚咚，房间里传来几声脚步声，吱嘎，门开了起来。

“谁啊？”

小曼挠着一头乱发打开门，昨晚酒喝太多基本断了片，刚醒过来眼睛迷迷糊糊的还以为在自己的家，趴在门边打着哈欠。

“顾.小.曼.....”

“你为什么会在这里。”

林在范怀疑自己是不是正在做梦，我，林在范，现在站在王嘉尔的房间门口，公司前台顾小曼开的门，王嘉尔的房间....王嘉尔的房间.....王嘉尔的房........

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

小曼听到头顶上传来陌生男人的声音吓得一激灵，抬头一看是林在范。

“我是谁！我在哪！我为什么在这里！！！！！”

明明记得昨天是在男友家里的为什么醒过来男友变成了林在范！！！！！！技术部的黑面神林在范！！！！！！！！

“你为什么在这里！！”

“我哪知道你为什么在我家里！！！！”

“你为什么会在我家里！！！！！”

“吵屁啊！大早上的！！”

王嘉尔昨天本来就睡得晚，把喝的烂醉的顾小曼搬进家里安顿好已经够累了，一大早也不知道林在范发了什么疯鬼吼鬼叫，直接抱着枕头冲出房间对准林在范的脑袋一个暴击。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊” 

顾小曼可能觉得当下看到的已经可以列入人生十大经典回忆当中了。

一大清早，被人暴力吵醒，发现自己在一个陌生的环境，打开门面前站着技术部的林设计，接着从林设计的房间里走出了业务部的王主管。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊王主管你为什么在这里！！！！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊王嘉尔她为什么在这里！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊个屁啊！！！！都给我安静！！！！！！！”


	3. 真的只是室友？

第三章<真的只是室友？>

“安静个屁啊！！！你先滚去把衣服穿上！！！！！！！”

5

厨房高吧台。

顾小曼看着林在范，本来就不喜欢睁大的眼睛因为刚睡醒水肿显得更凶，脸眼皮上的两颗痣都冒着杀气，和他对坐着的是刚穿好衣服的王嘉尔，但看样子是没睡够，弯腰驼背哈欠连天就算了，感觉快看到冒出来的鼻涕泡。

林在范拿出三桶泡面，一盒盒撕开往里面冲开水，再分别放在王嘉尔和顾小曼面前。

顾小曼看了眼面前的泡面暗自感叹。

大清早就吃泡面，好重口。

口味还是老坛酸菜......好特么重口！

再转头看向王嘉尔，为什么他是清汤口味的？！

看向林在范，为什么你也是清汤！！！

是吃个泡面都要这样炫耀基情吗！？

顾小曼一脸不可思议，眼睛正好撞上给王嘉尔泡面上压杂志的林在范。

在林在范回看她的时候，从蔑视的眼神里读到了

“有意见吗？我又不知道你吃什么口味。”

好可怕，在黑面神面前我还是安静如鸡吧。

呸！说鸡不说吧！文明你我他！

“所以，你昨晚和男朋友吵架了？”

林在范拿着泡面盒里附赠的塑料叉指着顾小曼。

啊啊啊啊啊眼神好吓人！顾小曼小鸡啄米式点头。

“你就在楼下碰到她了？”塑料叉子指向王嘉尔。

鼻涕泡被吓破！王嘉尔小鸡啄米式点头。

“然后你喝醉了？”

顾小曼点头。

“你就把她带回来了？”

王嘉尔点头。

“哦。”林在范大概搞懂情况，把叉子一丢就不理面前的两人低头玩起手机。

啊真是言简意赅，可怕的林设计，顾小曼暗自腹诽。

最怕空气忽然安静，林在范问完话之后场面一度陷入尴尬，王嘉尔还处在半梦半醒当中，林设计就坐在对面划拉着手机也不说话。

最怕同事忽然的关心。

“内个....林设计....王主管。”

“你们是在.....同居吗.....”

王嘉尔瞪圆了双眼一脸我怀疑你脑袋有问题看着顾小曼

“我允许你换一个词重新问。”

“哦....”

“那......你们是炮友吗....”

“噗！！咳！！咳！！”

这句话直接吓喷了两耳不闻窗外事一心只吃方便面的林在范。

接着就是在经过了长达半个小时的，你听我说我不听我不听你是裸着出来的，你听我解释我不听我相信眼见为实，你听我解释我努力相信一下，你要相信我们我信了我信了的情节之后，小曼昧着自己的正直之心答应了小王。

“好了，我知道了，你们是室友是室友（敷衍”

小王解释的时间里林在范接到了林妈妈的电话，在小曼穿上鞋答谢王嘉尔昨晚的收留之恩准备离开的时候，一边挂断电话从房间里走出来

“嘉嘉，妈叫我们端午要记得回家吃饭。”

王嘉尔嘴角抽搐僵硬的转过头看着林在范，他有一种不好的预感。

林在范叫王嘉尔的名字一直都很随性，毕竟是一起长大的，王嘉尔、jackson、嘉尔、嘉嘉，经常是哪个昵称在嘴边就叫哪个。

“王主管，你们已经见家长啦！”

“不是的！！！！！你听我解释！！！听我解释！！！”

“见家长怎么了吗？”可能全世界最没眼力见的就是林在范，这时候还能一脸木然的问出这种话。

王嘉尔觉得和林在范再多说下去更要解释不清了，立即推着顾小曼往电梯间走。

“小曼，时间不早了快回家吧，我就不留你了，来来来我帮你按电梯。”

“哈哈哈哈哈王主管，你不用紧张，我信你们是室友我信我信！哈哈哈哈哈哈”

接着走进电梯，乖巧的和王嘉尔告别。

“王主管，昨晚给你添蘑菇了啊不是，添麻烦了，拜拜！”

王嘉尔看着慢慢关上的电梯暗自松了口气，转身往家里走，没料到半步刚踏进家门，背后又飘来顾小曼的声音。

“王～主～管～”

顾小曼手按住电梯门，探出半个头来。

“我祝你们友谊天长地久！百年好合！相亲相爱！我信你们真的是室友！”

随着咚的一声，电梯门合上了。

林在范听到外面的动静好奇的往外走，看到站在家门口处在石化状态的王嘉尔。

“她又干嘛了？”

王嘉尔欲哭无泪直接趴在了林在范的太平洋宽肩上。

“在范呐这都什么事儿啊～”

每逢佳节必相亲，不知不觉已经到了端午的当天晚上，林王两家聚在一桌庆祝节日，面对着面前并肩坐着的两位27七岁的适婚男子妈妈们又开始苦恼起孩子的恋爱问题。

“在范呐~妈妈给你介绍个小姑娘好不好~”

“我和王妈妈都见过的，人长得特别漂亮，妈妈看的特别喜欢呢！”

林在范一脸我听不见我听不见的埋头吃饭，王嘉尔则是叼着筷子在边上看热闹，心想怎么就没你的事就说

“妈你要和王妈妈都喜欢，那要不介绍给嘉嘉吧。”

“那怎么行啊！人家是介绍给我们家的嘛！王妈妈只是陪我一起去把把关了。”

“就是呀在范，你要是害羞的话也可以让嘉嘉陪着你一起去，顺便也把把关”王妈妈也在一边附和着。

“你就算不喜欢你也去见一见嘛~没见面怎么知道不喜欢”

“多认识一个人多一个朋友~” 

“嘉嘉我们是不着急，人家从小就女人缘好。”

“可是你从小没带恋爱脑，妈妈不替你着急怎么行嘛”

妈妈们还在林在范耳边絮叨，王嘉尔凑热闹凑的也来劲，四肢都跟着萎缩在一起嘻嘻嘻笑个不停。

林在范直接甩给王嘉尔一个眼刀让他安静点，王嘉尔还嫌不够，慢慢的靠近林在范的耳边，用细微的声音和他说。

“我不能帮你把关，我可以帮你把她。”

“哎哟喂！”王嘉尔话才说完就被林在范在桌子下踹了一脚。

“欠揍是不是。”见过眼神能杀人吗，王嘉尔现在是见到了，还见到了从牙缝里飚出字。

“好了好了吃饭吃饭”王嘉尔马上换上一副讨好的笑脸“林妈妈！我一定会帮在范好好把关的！”

“王嘉尔你给我等着！”

相亲对象，林在范最后拗不过妈妈们，见面还是见了，相亲那天王嘉尔抢走了林在范的渔夫帽，还很认真的教他说

“你等下见面表情管理一下，主动点先自我介绍。”

“介绍有什么好介绍的”林在范莫名其妙，觉得家长一定都介绍过了我为什么还要介绍。

“叫你介绍就介绍啊！开场懂不懂！懂不懂！”

“那我就说你好我叫林在范，那不然还要说什么。”

您的好友王嘉尔给了您一个活该你单身一辈子的表情。

“你是不会有点轻松的开场吗！”王嘉尔忽然间脑筋一转，又有了歪点子“或者你也可以说......”

“我是世界第一小可爱林在范唔啾啾”一边说着一边两只手还比这心放在嘴边晃来晃去。

“我...我是...世界第一...”林在范可能脑子当机了，还真的忽然学了起来“小....小可爱.......呕！！！！！”

“王嘉尔你要死是不是！！！！！！！”

相亲的结果可想而知，林在范和妹子尬聊了十分钟后就对坐无言，妹子其实还是对林在范挺感兴趣的，但林在范全程完全冷冷淡淡，回答能少讲就不会多说，最后以失败收场。


	4. 谁受的了你？

短暂的端午假期后，林王两人就踏上了参加婚礼的行程，两人在放假前就连着端午把年假给用上了，一是参加婚礼时间宽裕，二是难得都到了度假海岛怎么说也要让自己度个假。

机场里，林在范推着行李车，行李车上是他们的行李箱和，王嘉尔。

两人定的是早班机，林在范困的飞起，又是帽子口罩全副武装，而小王好像完全不受早起的影响，下了车就抱着DV开始录像，因为边走边录太影响速度了，被林在范说了几遍之后，就直接赖上了行李推车让林在范推着走，

“来~~~世界第一个的小可爱林在范~看个镜头。”

系统提示：您的好友林在范觉得你是白痴并且非常丢脸，戴上墨镜拒绝了您的同框邀请。

果然前往旅游海岛的飞机待遇就是很棒的样子，连飞机餐都非常的丰盛诱人，飞机平飞的时间，王嘉尔又忍不住开起DV拍了起来。

“我们现在在飞机上！”王嘉尔把镜头从丰盛的飞机餐转到了他的林在范。

“现在林在范躲不了镜头啦！”镜头里的林在范斜了一眼表示懒得和你讲话。

“嘴旁边有东西擦一下。”

林在范嫌弃的看着兴奋的对着镜头龇牙咧嘴的王嘉尔，指了指王嘉尔的嘴，王嘉尔用另一只手在嘴角摸了几下也找不到，林在范直接拿起自己手边的纸巾，一脸厌烦在王嘉尔的嘴角抹了一下，帮他擦干净。

“哦~我们世界第一小可爱林在范也有贴心的时候哦~”大眼滴溜溜转了几圈看向林在范，得了便宜还要不知好歹的损上一句。

在两个人贴在一起看DV里正在拍的飞机窗外的天空时，空姐推着餐车到了他们身边。

“两位还需要添一点饮料吗？”

坐在过道的王嘉尔还在聚精会神趴在林在范大腿上给窗外录像，估计是过于专注，礼仪小王子完全没注意到边上的情况，反而是坐着靠窗位置的林在范礼貌的对空姐点了个头。

“我不需要了，他的橙汁再加一下。”说着把王嘉尔桌板上的杯子递给空姐。

空姐心里表示，两位先生，需要中间帮你们加个囍字吗.....

BAMBAM和有谦的婚礼在一家私人度假村举行，椰林沙滩，风景别致，客流较小，不易受到打扰。

因为是年轻人的婚礼，只邀请了几个极好的至亲和家人，整个婚宴都办的简单轻松，没有过多繁琐的程序，没有司仪的假煽情，只是选在了傍晚，大海与天空都被晚霞染上一片金黄时开始仪式。

王嘉尔和林在范算是看着这两个人一路走来的哥哥，参加时也格外慎重换上的正装，看着BAMBAM和有谦在夕阳下交换戒指，互诉衷肠，在大学时的一幕幕也在王嘉尔和林在范的眼前重现。

刚入学的两个愣头青，说着只有互相听得懂的话的火星少年，被忽然闯入的林在范吓得抱在一起，经常一起偷王嘉尔的零食，又替互相挡住林在范的眼刀，互知心意时的无措，确认关系时的坚定，虽然是弟弟，但又总是没大没小叫着两个哥哥的大名.......许许多多，琐碎又不琐碎的事。

想的多了王嘉尔也颇有感触的将手揽上林在范的肩膀拍了拍。

“可能这辈子真的很难得。”

“一个只要你看他一眼，他就懂得你在想什么的人。”

林在范低眸看着眼睛有点泛红的王嘉尔，大大的手掌轻柔的抚着他后脑勺的发旋，最后又傲娇的带点力道一拍。

“好好的气氛，哭个屁！”

仪式结束后就是自助的晚宴，BAMBAM有谦和家人打好招呼后就和林在范坐在了一起。

王嘉尔呢？因为BAMBAM太懂得他的口味取向了，在挑选甜点的时候都特意按他喜欢的来选，所以一到可以吃东西的时候王嘉尔已经跑得没影了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈...所以在范哥你这次相亲又失败了。”

BAMBAM听了林在范的相亲事件后笑的前仰后合，两只手掌捂着自己的脸 想让自己平静下来。

然而这边的林在范，倒是不以为然，在他看来他好像也没做什么不对的，既然没有感觉也不需要强求所谓的相亲成功，就像王嘉尔说的，那个一眼就知道你我的人是难得的，来了既来了，没有也不必去强求。

“但是在范哥你真的还是收收你的眼神吧，不要说女生会被吓到，我和BAMBAM在刚认识你的时候也老觉得你在生气。”有谦用着听起来像是在撒娇的奶音苦口婆心的劝林在范。

“那毕竟林·没有一点绅士风度·在·对女生没有任何情商·范也不是所有人能靠近的了得”BAMBAM在边上一脸搞事的附和着。

“就是啊，在范哥，要真的说谁受得了你啊？”

“老是不管理表情。”

“就是，大学那会儿好不容易谈个恋爱，天天戴口罩帽子出门，现在也还老是这样。”

“还有还有，说话也老呀呀呀呀的不停，凶巴巴的。”

“不解风情。”

“气场太强。”

这边弟弟们没大没小的数落起哥哥还没够呢，适婚男子林在范因为这类絮叨听多了，也不当回事，有一下没一下的点头，左耳进右耳出，当做和弟弟们在叙旧。

那边王嘉尔酒足饭饱，估计吃了不少好吃的，补充好足够的糖分又开始四处挥洒活力。

“BAMBAM！！！！你们选的芝士蛋糕真的太棒了！！！！真的！！我这辈子觉得吃到最好吃的芝士蛋糕！！！！”一边说着还要在空中不停弯曲着十只手指头表达自己的激动。

“在范你要吃吗！！我帮你拿一块好不好！！”但是说完也不等林在范答应，又自顾自的跑走去拿蛋糕。

“啊~嘉尔哥总是那么的活力四射。”

“是啊.....”

“诶！不是！不要转移话题啊！”虽然被王嘉尔小小的打断了一下教育进程，但是BAMBAM还是记得谈话重点。

“在范哥，你说你这样的性格谁受得了你？”

这个问题非常的深奥，两个弟弟和哥哥面对面坐着，大眼瞪着小眼，在一阵尴尬的沉默之后，林在范保持着原本的坐姿，悠悠的把手臂举起，慢慢的手腕后传，原本合拢的手掌伸出食指，头也不回指了指王嘉尔刚刚跑走的方向。

“他啊。”

“他受得了我。”

弟弟们瞳孔地震，表示无FUCK说，在范哥说的是很有道理的样子。

而正巧端着一小碟蛋糕跑回来的王嘉尔，撞上当下的场景。

“诶？干嘛指着我？”又看了看一脸意味深长盯着自己的两个弟弟“你们刚刚在说什么？”

可是林在范说的对。

在他成长的二十多年里。

面对不爱说话，不爱打理，说话凶巴巴，没有任何风情的林在范，还难得的保持着一如既往的亲密。

只有王嘉尔做得到。

也只有他受得了。

*

“是在偷偷说我帅吗？”

“哎哟小在范不用这么客气啦~”


	5. 我是他男朋友。

度假的感觉就是，睡觉睡到爽，管他是在哪个高级海岛呢，刚睁开眼的林在范是这么想的，睡在他边上，把林在范当大型娃娃抱着的王嘉尔应该也是这么想的。

度假的第五天，小王潜入他房间的第四天，小王每天晚上以忘记带抱枕还认床没法好好睡的理由潜入林在范的房间，让他抱枕头也不行，正确的入睡方式只能是抱着林在范。

刚潜入的前一两天还是嘟着嘴卖可怜求收留的样子，之后的几天直接把林在范的床当自己的床了，一到时间洗完澡准点报到，有时林在范还在洗漱，就斜躺在床的一侧一脸诱惑拍拍自己的大腿。

所以认床不能好好睡，认抱枕也不能好好睡，你就不要脸的来认人睡得就特香了是吗？

...........

小妖精........

林在范暗想。

年假休了七天，两人在度假村早晨睡到爽，下午就剩玩玩玩，踏了浪，划了船，潜了水，挖了珍珠，吃了海鲜，做了按摩，心满意足的踏上了回国的路程。

画风相同的是，在两人因为刚度完假，满面春风的回到公司，先遇到的是坐在前台的一脸看热闹的小曼。

“王主管！林设计！一起休完年假~一起来上班呀~~”

王嘉尔比了个嘘的手势，让顾小曼低调点，林在范则是直接选择眼神压制。

系统提示：技术部林在范先生向前台的您飞来一枚眼刀，成功接收将被扣除99%生命值。

系统提示：您选择了闪避。

顾小曼对着两人比了一个OK的手势，脸上的蜜汁微笑分明就写着

“我知道你们只是室友，你们当然只是室友。”

接着就是回到了各自的部门，同样的迎来了下属的哀嚎

“王主管！！！！你终于回来啦！！！！！”

“林设计！！！！！你终于来拯救世界啦！！！！”

哎....度假一时爽，接下来有的忙了。

业务部

“王主管！！！！你快来救救我们吧！！！”

王嘉尔一进业务部就听到下属的哀嚎，恨不得直接抱住王嘉尔的大腿求拯救。

“这次的合作方太难谈了，我们HOLD不住啊！！！！！！只能求你出马了！！！！” 

“对啊对啊王主管！！！！！你不知道这次的合作商有多难对付啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”

下属们都扒拉在王嘉尔办公室的门边上，王嘉尔带着我要拯救世界的光荣使命感打开了新客户的资料。

接洽人：安娜

职位：总监

再往下是一些合作条件与方案概况，王嘉尔翻了几遍看的百思不得其解，对方的要求和公司里的条件都是刚好吻合的，怎么会多次洽谈对方还不能确认合作呢。

“你们被退回来的原因是什么......”

王嘉尔转换回了日常工作认真严谨的样子，眼神相比之前的机灵得意现在则是变的有力严肃。

“对.....对方说.....企划案都做的ok”

“但就是整个洽谈流程下来.....不够打动她。”

王嘉尔的眼神又转回企划案的文件夹，看来又是个感性主义至上的客户。

城市CBD地段的咖啡厅，从整体的布局与装饰都展示着来自白领的小资情调，工业风与欧式复古融合的恰到好处，从菜单到杯具的细节也充满档次。

王嘉尔穿着一身黑色西装，里面是领口与袖口做了黑白条纹压边的衬衫，看似笔挺但又不会过于严肃，又有着他身为年轻人的时尚感与品味。他的食指在桌面上若有若无的打着拍子，在入座后服务员已经来过一次了，却还不见接洽人的到来。

这次的接洽人多次退回合作方案，明显不好应付，他也就不像以前一样先替对方点上咖啡，而是选择等到对方来了再点单。

已经是过了15分钟，王嘉尔眼神一直在落地窗外的长阶梯上飘转，也没有看到那位传说中的接洽人。又过了一会儿，终于在王嘉尔低头拿手机准备打电话给对方确认时。离他越来越近的高跟鞋的“哒哒”声使他抬起了头。

“王主管，久仰大名。”

面前的安娜是一位明显年纪大过王嘉尔的熟女姐姐，穿着一身全黑的的的真丝连体套装，头发及胸打理成了大波浪，一抹深色的红唇和上扬的眉形都标示着是个风韵但又不失强势的女人。

但是对于初恋就被比自己年纪大的姐姐伤害过的王嘉尔来说，大脑本能的发起红色警告，头皮一紧又不得不表现的专业，立刻站了起来，与安娜握手。

“安总监，第一次见面。”

接着五指并拢对着自己对面的座位比出了请的手势。

“王主管，我想你清楚你们企划案我多次退回的原因，合作也得讲求天时地利人和……”

话说到一半安娜将手轻捂住嘴唇，低了下头，盈盈地笑了几声，又吸了口气继续说

“你们的企划做的是不错的，开出的条件也都是能达到我们公司要求的，只是每一次的洽谈，都不够打动我。”

“是的，安总监”王嘉尔略带歉意地笑了笑“我想这也是我们的失当，才会麻烦您接洽了这么多次。”

“这倒也没什么”安娜轻咧嘴角，纤长的睫毛像是扇子，魅惑的眼睛对着王嘉尔风情的眨了眨眼

“我多次听闻了王主管的大名，这次终于见到了，大家都说只要是王主管谈的合作方案，可以说是无往不利。”

“安...安总监是太抬举我了，以前的合作方案也都是我幸运.......”王嘉尔此时觉得自己像是一只与老虎对坐着的羔羊，面对着着安娜格外直接打量着他的眼神。

“天生长了一张讨人喜欢的脸确实是幸运，至少这次的谈话，已经打动了我一半。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，安总监真的是太会开玩笑了，我....我们点些东西再聊聊这次的企划案吧。”

“服....服务员！”

王嘉尔将手在空中挥舞了几下，像是在找服务员但其实是试图缓解当下的紧张，大脑里的警报已经疯狂作乱，像是被塞进了红色飞速旋转的警报灯，看来这次的合作真的不好谈QAQ！！！！！

林在范回到家时，大门才刚打开一个缝就飘来一阵类似椰子气味的熏香。

往里走，把门关上，家里一盏灯没开，王嘉尔就坐在客厅的中央，保持着禅定的姿势，面前摆着一个椰子形状的香薰蜡烛。

“你有病啊！大晚上不开灯点蜡烛，做什么法事！？”

林在范一边大声嚷嚷，一边手熟门熟路的摸着开关把灯打开。

刹时屋里透亮，王嘉尔因为不适应忽然的亮光两只手捂着眼睛

“林在范呐……我今天可差点被吃了。”

“怎么了你？”

“点个外卖再听我细细道来好吗。”

...................

“所以说，你这次的合作方，对你有意思。”

林在范看着才谈了一下午合作元魂都快被吃掉的王嘉尔都不知道是该笑还是该可怜他。

两人直接把炸鸡外卖放在地上，王嘉尔又开了两瓶啤酒，想要用食物来缓和自己的心情。

“何止啊QAQ！！！！这是个长期合作好吗！！！！长期合作！！！！！你说我要怎么办！！！”

林在范拿起一块炸鸡腿啃了一口，嚼吧了几下。

“那你以后让属下去面谈啊……反正今天下午不已经答应合作了。”

“要是你想的这么简单就好了。”王嘉尔把啤酒往地上一放，放的太重，易拉罐口还溅出了一些。“她都说了，以后面谈都得是我”

王嘉尔望着天花板欲哭无泪“你也知道的.....我的命门在哪儿。”

林在范看热闹不嫌事大咽下刚啃进嘴里的鸡腿肉，用着一种轻飘飘的声音回答

“初恋的，大姐姐。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”接着只剩下王嘉尔的哀嚎。

如果这算是对王嘉尔的考验，那接下来的进展可能是场大劫。

这次的合作项目有一部分是需要去外地考察的，以前也有过这类情况，王嘉尔倒从没觉得什么，把出差看作公费旅游的心态，开开心心把工作完成，屁颠颠的回来交任务，简直是毫无压力！

但是这次......对方公司派出的是安娜和他一同前往.......王嘉尔忍不住双手护在胸前，怎么办......怕是要被吃了..............

出差历时四天，前三天王嘉尔万般防备，没想到安娜在工作场合非常的敬业，半点没有表现出对王嘉尔其他的意思，相反是格外认真的完成了几天的会议安排，一直到了最后一天晚上..........

“王主管，要不要到我房间里坐坐？把这几天的工作总结一下，1108。”

王嘉尔刚洗完澡就看到了安娜发给他的信息。

屁嘞！工作总结不是今天下午就做完了吗，妈妈告诉我们明知山有虎不能向虎山行！

“如果您觉得不方便，那么我去找你也是可以，我可知道你的房间号哟。”

紧接而来的第二条短信。

王嘉尔倒在床上胡乱打滚，脑袋里全是我该怎么办要被吃了要被吃了要被吃了要被吃了！！！！怎么办怎么办怎么办！！！！！

“叮！”

又是收到短信的铃声，王嘉尔直接从床上跌了下来看着在床上的手机。

“叮铃铃～”

接着是来电铃声。

不用这么迫切吧！！！！！也给我一点心理接受的时间啊！！！！此时的手机就像是块烫手山芋，而王嘉尔又不得不拿，对着天花板在心口比了十字，又双手合十，王嘉尔认命一般的把手机翻过来。

屏幕显示着来电的署名

世界第一小可爱林在范

短信提醒署名

世界第一小可爱林在范

“你在哪儿？”

............

王嘉尔感觉是看到了救兵立刻接了起来。

“林在范！！！！！救我！！！！！”

林在范那端听的云里雾里口气有点不耐烦

“你又什么毛病啊，你是不是在XX市”

“是啊！！！！！怎么了！”

“我今天早上在这里验收一个项目，你在哪个酒店，我去找你。”

林在范到的时候，王嘉尔还穿着刚洗完澡的浴袍，给他开了门。

“哇要被吃了还穿这么少？”

王嘉尔趴在门边往左右走廊看了看确认没有人一切安全立刻把门给关上。

“什么毛病？搞的我才是和你密会的？”林在范一脸嫌弃。

王嘉尔回过头抓住林在范的肩膀撒气似的乱晃“那你说我怎么办吧！！！！！你都来了你必须救我！！！！！！”

“叩叩叩....”

一阵敲门的响声。

王嘉尔恐慌的眼神对上了林在范看热闹的表情。

“叩叩叩...”

“王主管～”门外传来安娜腻人的嗓音

王嘉尔对着林在范乱比划着手语让林在范快想想办法。

要说平时的林在范绝对是个木鱼脑袋，偏偏这种时候出的主意简直是开了挂。

接着特意把声音收小“这还得下猛药.....”说完一脸的不可描述。

王嘉尔完全没明白意思，对着林在范摊开手掌让他继续说。

“你是个GAY。”

王嘉尔听了直接对着林在范后脑勺来着一掌。

“神经病啊！这种时候还开玩笑！”自然还是不敢大声的气音

“叮铃铃～”

王嘉尔的手机铃声响了起来，来电显示是安娜。

“啊～王主管你在里面呀～”门外又传来的安娜的声音。

高，实在是高，林在范暗自感叹安娜的机智，接着又用气声和王嘉尔说。

“你现在就是个GAY！”

“我也是GAY！”

王嘉尔听的一脸懵逼，往后退了几步，好像林在范也要吃了他一样。

“笨的你啊！”林在范直接对着王嘉尔的手臂狠狠拧了一下。

“啊哈～”王嘉尔疼的忍不住叫出声

“王主管你在里面没事吧！！！！”

安娜听到里面王嘉尔的动静有点着急地又拍了几下门。

“接着叫！！！”林在范还是哈着气音提醒王嘉尔，又在王嘉尔手臂拧了一下。

“啊哈～～～”这次拧的更久，王嘉尔发出了类似呻吟的声音，接着瞳孔地震明白了林在范的意思。

然而门外的安娜听到更加着急地拍门

“王主管～你怎么了王主管～”

“林在范....我真他妈的只服你。”然后带着报复的力道对着林在范拧了回去。

“啊～～～”林在范也叫了起来。

“啊～～哈啊～～～～”王嘉尔接着跟着叫起来。

安娜站在门外一时反应无能，刚刚.....刚刚好像听到了两个男人的声音。

“接着叫接着叫！！！”王嘉尔用力拍着林在范手臂让林在范接着叫....

“啊～～～～”

“啊～～～～轻点！轻点！～～” 

“啊哈～～～～～”

“啊～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～”

两个人像声音接龙似的开始叫了起来，要是叫的不像，对方还会拧一把手臂，让他叫的更像一些，场面真是一度非常的“刺激”

“王....王主管....”安娜还处在不太敢相信的状态，试探的又敲了敲门，这次的敲门声已经变得微弱又不确定了。

“现在你去开门！！！”既然下了药引就必须要把猛药下全，王嘉尔抓着林在范做了三十个俯卧撑，脸色变的有些潮红还有点喘不过气的样子。

在林在范离门只剩几步远的时候又被王嘉尔拉了回来！

“脱衣服！！！！！！！”

你的好友林在范一脸懵逼。

“谁啊啊啊了半天还穿的这么整齐啊！”边说着边上手把林在范的头发也揉的乱了些，等到林在范脱掉外衣里面剩件背心，又拿出了喷雾对着林在范脸和身子一阵乱喷。

“做戏做全套！我的纯洁就靠你保住了壮士！！！！”

接着拍拍林在范示意他可以去开门了。

“咔嚓”

客房的门被打开一半，林在范探出身子，王嘉尔则躲在门后。

“你....你好....找嘉尔吗。”

安娜看着面前不认识的男人，确定了房间里有两个男人的猜想，并且面前的男人面色潮红，身上和脸上都覆着着薄薄的细汗，里面刚刚发生什么，也就心知肚明了......

“啊..是...是啊....我找.....”

“嘉尔现在可能不太方便...我是他男友....要不.......”

“没关系没关系！你们继续！！！！！”安娜一脸慌乱丢下话就快速的离开了。

林在范确定安娜已经走远，转过身靠着门把门合上，王嘉尔直接趴在了他身上。

“呼～小命保住了........”

*

“等一下！我为什么要说是他男友......？”


	6. 基情扭扭乐

“呼～小命保住了........”

林在范把趴在他身上的王嘉尔推开，让他和自己并排靠在门上，王嘉尔在边上还喘着大气。

“我刚刚说了什么来着？”

林在范回想自己情急下说的话，嘴上咂咂总觉得自己太顺溜的说了点什么。

“啊？你刚说了什么？”王嘉尔顺好呼吸“我刚光顾着紧张了都没注意听。”

“哦那没事没事。”

摸摸下巴后林在范决定不去追究，一时口误鬼知道自己说了什么，再说本来就是装作王嘉尔的那啥，忽然这么纠结才奇怪吧！？

“话说你今晚是找我来干嘛的。”王嘉尔径直向着床的方向走去，趴上去时还发出了感叹声，确有其事一般，做了什么体力活的样子。

林在范插着腰跟着走过去直接对王嘉尔屁股来了一掌，王嘉尔应着林在范的动作也配合的哎哟了一声。

“来围观某人怎么被职场潜规则。”

王嘉尔听完从床上翻转过来面向林在范，双手攥着浴袍的衣领，眼睛微眯，一脸奸笑。

“那么这位壮士～为了报答你的救命之恩。”

“嗯哼？”林在范站在床边以俯视的角度，倒想看看王嘉尔能作出什么妖来。

“请你吃宵夜~”

“呲。”

俗话说的好，演戏演全套，按说王嘉尔和林在范这样双男主造型台词道具样样俱全的情况下那么剧本就只剩最后一页了。

翌日早晨 

林在范的车一早就准点到达了王嘉尔所住的酒店楼下，在王嘉尔和安娜并排拉着行李箱走出大门时，林在范从车上下来，清爽的宽版蓝白条纹衬衫，将墨镜挂在耳后，一只手靠在开着的车门上表现出等候已久的样子。

王嘉尔看到林在范脸上立刻扬起了笑，还对着他的方向招招手，林在范则是嘴角似笑非笑的点头回应，这一部分倒不是他们演出来的，按平常两人的互动方式王嘉尔没冲上去来个熊抱都算收敛，安娜看到林在范先是一愣，再是礼貌的笑了笑，至于昨晚到底发生了什么三个人都选择了短暂性失忆。

“那么安总监。”王嘉尔对安娜伸出手“这次合作愉快，回程我就坐朋友的车回去了。”

“好的王主管，路上小心。”安娜回握住王嘉尔的手，轻微晃了几下就收了回去。

“合作愉快。”

王嘉尔拖着行李箱走向林在范时，林在范也向着他走去，左手拍了拍王嘉尔脑袋，右手接过拉杆箱，拖到后车厢装载，王嘉尔则是在边上等着林在范收拾好再一起上车。

“合作愉快，王主管。”林在范手上启动车子，嘴上不饶人的调侃。

“你也合作愉快啊，林设计。”王嘉尔边说着手攥起了小拳头假模假式的对着林在范肩膀来了一下。

回程王嘉尔和林在范聊了几句眼皮就开始打起了架，和林在范招呼了声就将副驾靠背拉到最低睡觉去了，林在范心里暗骂着王嘉尔白眼狼，又估计着王嘉尔这几天是忙着工作没好好休息，这人是真的不懂什么叫劳逸结合，开心的时候疯玩，忙碌的时候苦干，太过投入于某件事情就会忘了时间，不过好像自己也没什么立场说他，毕竟自己忙起来还得王嘉尔在边上盯着让他注意休息，再想了想也只好无奈的摇摇头专心开车。

王嘉尔再醒过来的时候是被车载蓝牙电话的铃声吵醒的，林在范见屏幕上显示着顾小曼也就毫不避讳的直接点了接听。

“林设计！！！！！我是小曼！！！！！”顾小曼总是咋咋呼呼的，林在范忘记事前把声音调小一点，正好被顾小曼尖细的声音嚷的耳朵疼，躺在边上的王嘉尔经过同样的洗礼也算是彻底醒了。

“谁啊？？”王嘉尔还以为林在范带着蓝牙耳机呢，就直接在边上嘟嘟囔囔问了声，偏偏这车收音极好，把他刚睡醒的小鼻音都录了进去。

也怪王嘉尔的声音太有辨识度，这种磁性又不失奶气的烟嗓真没几个人有，顾小曼在电话边上一听激动的又嚎了起来。

“是王主管吗！！！！！！！！”

林在范眼疾手快立刻按下了音量键让两人的耳朵幸免于难，王嘉尔才反应过来林在范直接用车载接听了，捂嘴瞪眼，像是被发现了什么奸情。

“有话快说。”林在范冷淡的声音在另一边响起。

“噗......我我我....噗...我是不是又打扰你们什么好事了？”顾小曼在电话的另一头浮想联翩，想着自己打给的是林在范，边上却是王嘉尔刚睡醒的声音，不行！我要平复心情！他们只是室友！没有错！无论自己多不相信！他们一定是纯洁的室友关系！！！！

个屁！！！！

“有屁快放！！！”这边顾小曼还在努力忍住窃笑，那边林在范和王嘉尔异口同声对着车载不耐烦的大声嚷嚷。

说起来，王嘉尔林在范顾小曼现在三人的关系是自从某天宿醉的“坦诚相见”后就多了联系，顾小曼是个自来熟的人王嘉尔也同样，于是顾小曼没什么事就喜欢跑到业务部打屁逗趣，而技术部那边呢，毕竟有了其实只是裸睡市民王先生一人的坦诚事件的接触，再加上挨不过顾小曼的软磨硬泡。林在范对她的态度也好转了一些，三人慢慢的平时说话也变得特别的随意。

“咳咳...嗯...那个....嗯....我说正事了啊.....”

电话的那头一片安静。

“那个那个.....上头今天下了通知呀，为了促进各部门的关系与合作，现在要几个部门两两为一组组织聚会呢。”

电话那头还是一片安静。

“林设计？王主管？你们还在.......”

“继续说下去。”是林暴躁的声音。

“哦哦……刚好王主管也在林设计身边那就好办了，本来我也要找王主管通知来着的，上头的分配是，技术部与业务部为一个小组。”

“是技术部～～～和业务部哦～～～”顾小曼贼兮兮的又强调了一遍。

“........”

“..........”

电话对面又没了声音。

按情况来说都是同一个公司的两个部门放在一起聚会也没什么好奇怪的，公司的年会尾牙还几个部门都在场呢，而王嘉尔和林在范听到通知后空气会忽然安静的原因是。他们公司当中两个画风最相反的部门，那就是技术部和业务部，业务部的员工都是比较喜闹爱好打交道的人，就算不是特别活泼开放的但也是灵巧聪明的，倒也不是说技术部也灵巧不聪明，只是技术部以林大黑面神为首，基本上是严谨沉稳酷盖少言多做的画风，当然也有几个活泼的设计师，但总的来说还是少数。

顾小曼继续自顾自的说，“内个～～～您俩有什么异议吗？”

“.......没有”

“......我也没有”

“OK！那我也算是通知到位了！”顾小曼在电话另一头，在桌面上敲着圆珠笔的弹簧笔头，看着写在通知名单最后王嘉尔和林在范的名字。

“不过还有个事～”音调转了转又变成了贼兮兮的声音。

“林设计～”

顾小曼叫了声林在范，王嘉尔一脸看热闹的盯着林在范，嘴里发出小声的“咦～～～”

林在范则是专注开车也不理王嘉尔，冷淡的应了声。

“王主管～”

王嘉尔听到顾小曼又叫了自己的名字，双手护在胸前，这三八的语气老觉得没什么好事。

“咳咳...有什么事你说。”

“嘿嘿嘿～要不～我调到你们组去呗～”顾小曼想转移到这个小组来的原因其实也简单的很，本着八卦会长的心！本着探索世界的心！谁都不想错过这个两组画风不同的旷世聚会的吧！对不对！对不对！对不对！

“嘿嘿嘿~”王嘉尔跟着电话那头的顾小曼有样学样的笑

“嘿嘿嘿~好不好嘛~”顾小曼也跟着又笑了笑海撒起了娇

“驳回。”林在范听不出情绪的声音在边上响起，接着顾小曼那头只剩下被挂断后的一片忙音。

“嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟......”哎~林大工程师真是冷漠的代言人啊~

聚会当晚，综合了两个部门的偏好取向之后最后决定去了一家当下人气比较高的火锅店，王嘉尔受不了顾小曼在前台趴了几天的目光投射还是把她给带上了，去的路上几组人马分批行动该拼车的拼车该搭伙的搭伙，而王嘉尔林在范在众人下巴脱臼的围观下轻车熟路习以为常的上了同一辆车，哦对，还有两人的跟屁虫顾小曼。

此刻两个部门的下属心里只剩下了同一个世界同一个问题

“这俩什么时候认识的？”

到了店里几组人在一个小片区分成了几桌，和王嘉尔同桌的除了林在范和顾小曼还有几个各自部门比较八卦的份子，刚到目的地就盯着王嘉尔所选的位置坐下了。

“不过王主管....你真是一点辣都不能吃哦？”落座的时候顾小曼也不知道被谁拖了一把一屁股就坐在了王嘉尔和林在范的中间，一个可以近距离围观林王互动的位置，一个被其他同事视为搅屎棍的位置。

“你王主管辣椒过敏。”还没等正在把鸳鸯锅麻辣那一边挪的离自己远一点的王嘉尔说话，林在范直接在边上不假思索的帮忙回答了。

“哦~~~~~~”得到的回应时除了顾小曼还有在座的其他同事。

“那林主管你呢？”

“他变态，他很能吃辣。”是王嘉尔挪完锅拿着林在范递给他的纸巾给自己抹了抹汗后的回答。

“哦！！！！！！！”身边的同事发出了感叹声更大了一些，围观群众们表示，哪个人分配的小组聚会？

给我出来！

这分配的！

真是！

太！

棒！

了！

整场聚会下来倒是比所有人想的轻松愉快很多，业务部也不是其他人想的那么人来疯，技术部也不是传说中的人人都是黑面神；几桌的同事都相处的特别融洽，打闹敬酒吃火锅其乐融融，像这样的聚餐一般都会晚一些，需要先回家的同事先行告退了一部分，剩下的继续聊天打屁。

不知什么时候在火锅店的另一头响起了比较大的嬉闹声，引起了几个好奇同事的注意，三三两两寻着声音围观去了，原来是这家火锅店热门的另一个原因，除了菜品新鲜锅底纯正，还有个有趣的是，吃饭游戏两不误，在相离餐饮区稍远的地方做了几个隔档，设置成了娱乐区，而今晚的游戏项目是特别炒气氛的扭扭乐，因此在稍晚的时间段上几个酒足饭饱的食客已经玩上了。

“王主管！！！！！王主管！！！”首先就是业务部探听完前方消息冲了回来“那边在玩扭扭乐！！！你们要不要也加入！！！！我们的人已经占好一个区啦！！！”

本是吃的撑了坐在座位上摇头晃脑打着饱嗝儿的王嘉尔被同事直接从座位上拖了去，顾小曼可是八卦小分队队长，抓上林在范的胳膊也往战区跑。

林在范到的时候王嘉尔已经和其他人玩上了，由技术部的小赵担任裁判，转动放在矮柜上的转盘，随着指针停止对着扭扭乐台上的人发号施令。

“右手黄色！！！”

而台子上的同事也根据指示立刻反应伸出右手寻找着黄色的色块。

“左脚蓝色！！！！”

“左手红色！！！！”

“右手绿色！！！！！！”

随着命令几个人已经在台子为了争抢色块扭成了一团，王嘉尔凭着自己反应快的优势占据了最稳的位置，再随着几次的施令其他人接二连三的败下了阵，留下了最后趴在台子上的王嘉尔胜出。

“这一局！！王主管胜！！！”

王嘉尔听到宣布开心的在台子上滚了两圈，又蹦下台子绕场疯跑，颇有一副奥运会选手得了金牌的架势，这时不知是谁的提议引起了众人的起哄。

“咱们让王主管和林设计来比一场吧！！！！！！”

“wow！！！！！！！！！”提议受到了在场同事热烈的推崇，两个部门再各推出一人组成了美其名曰业务部与技术部的世纪之战。

林王两人身为各部门的扛把子，自然也不多推脱就都上了场，站在底下的顾小曼，摸摸举起了手机，又被林在范瞪的收了回去；天知道顾小曼多想推个小车卖点什么瓜子可乐橡皮糖爆米花小板凳应援棒。

王嘉尔站在台子的一边有模有样的活动着关节，林在范不搭理他的虚势，直接了当站上台子。

随着裁判宣布开始，王嘉尔也蹦了上去。

裁判手指拨动指针，指针飞速旋转了起来，又随着转了几圈削弱了重力慢慢指向其中一个色块。

“右手蓝色！！！！”

王嘉尔和林在范听到指令立刻将右手按下了离自己最近的蓝色色块。

“左脚黄色！！！！！”又根据新的命令调整姿势。

“左脚绿色！！！！”

“左手红色！！！！”随着游戏的白热化，发布指令的速度也变得越来越快，首先两个部门的小炮灰就败下了阵，台子上只剩下王嘉尔和林在范。

此时的王嘉尔以最平稳的趴着的姿势四肢踩着色块，和他并排的的林在范则是一只脚已经越过了王嘉尔的腿踩在了另一边。

王嘉尔心里还盘算着呢，等等要是指针转向绿色，自己一翻身按下身后的色块，抵住林在范的腿，指不定林在范一个不稳当自己可就是双冠王了！

小心思还转着开心呢，裁判的大嗓门就响了起来。

“右手绿色！！！！！！”

王嘉尔一听绿色立刻想当然的准备翻身，身子刚一侧过去才反应过来指令说的是右手，而他如果翻身则是左手触地，犹豫了一下又立刻转回身子寻找离自己最近的绿色，而王嘉尔这一个思考的时间林在范直接越过他将自己的右手按上了王嘉尔背后的绿色色块，形成了压在王嘉尔之上的姿势。

“哦！！！！！！！！！！”

其他同事直接在边上叫了起来，本就是今晚关注焦点的两人以一种蜜汁的体/位在扭扭乐的台子上给大家观赏着。

“林林林林..林在范啊！！！”王嘉尔因为被压制着，整个人紧张了起来，结巴的提醒着林在范“给给给...给我留点面子...”

别看林大黑面神平时都冷冷淡淡的，玩起游戏起来毫不含糊，玩到了兴头上更是谁都不认了。

继续着压制的姿势，嘴上洋溢着胜利者的邪笑。

“王主管右手找到位置了吗？”

听到裁判提醒，王嘉尔右手快速的找到另一个绿色色块还有一丝侥幸的心理。

“好了！！！继续！！！！”裁判听到王嘉尔的回应又转了起了指针，决胜局下似乎时间都变慢了，指针在转盘里转了好几圈都不见停，王嘉尔和林在范几局下来体力也受到了影响额头不自觉冒起了汗。

在指针最后缓慢的转定下裁判喊出了指令。

“左手绿色！！！！”

王嘉尔一听，嘿！这不是小爷早就计算好的嘛！立刻又转动身子想要翻身，却忘了身侧的绿色早被林在范给占据了，身子才翻到一半就被林在范限制的死死地，才反应过来糟了！为时已晚！

林在范听到指令时也立刻微微抬起左手开始寻找自己可以占据的色块，重心转移到了定在王嘉尔身后的右手，接着转头寻找色块晃神的功夫，也没注意到在底下翻身的王嘉尔，留着重心的右手被王嘉尔翻转的肩膀一挤，直接失了力，而王嘉尔也正好翻转过来正对着他。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

“哦哦哦哦哦！！！！”

“诶！！！！！！！”

随着身边实时三百六十度无死角围观群众的惊呼，林在范直接趴在了正对着他的王嘉尔的身上。

  
相机拍摄成功的提示音急促的反复响起，仿佛安静地像长过几个世纪的五秒钟后，顾小曼松开手机上的快拍键，咽了咽口水不太敢相信眼前的场面。

“亲....亲....亲上了！！！！！！！！！”


	7. 你说我杰森哥是不是要出柜啊？

忽然喜欢喜欢上同性这件事似乎是在于你遇没遇到真爱？

又或者是，忽然发现了真爱就是从小一起竹马竹马长起来的好兄弟？

晚餐时间，餐桌上一家三口其乐融融聚在一起，小王同志眯着自己的散光眼一手端着米饭一手拿着筷子往嘴里扒拉着，眼睛直盯着电视里的综艺节目，吃饭娱乐一件没落下。

“嘉嘉啊，你最近是不是和在范闹别扭啦？”

“咳...噗...咳咳咳....”王妈妈憋了几天终于还是把心里的疑问抛了出来。

好好的王嘉尔忽然抱着一小包行李说回家住几天，儿子回来了妈妈自然是高兴，可毕竟家离公司远的很，和在范租的房子就在公司附近不住，偏要每天早晨提前一小时起床赶地铁。

就算呆在家里也总是会走神或是忽然想到了什么似的耳根子唰得通红，要不就是躲在房间里怎么也不出来，看着完全反常的王嘉尔，王妈妈说不担心是不可能的，结果这么的一问反倒把王嘉尔噎得够呛。

“没有啊……我...我就是想妈你了，还有爸！所以就....就回来住几天呗......”王嘉尔回答的时候心虚的快要把脸埋在碗里，说到话尾都快要变成蚊子叫了，赶紧夹了几筷子面前的菜就着碗里剩下的米饭稀里糊涂全塞进嘴里。

“真的没事？”

“唔唔唔。”嘴里塞的一堆还来不及吞下，听见妈妈的确认王嘉尔立刻小鸡啄米式点头，接着把自己碗筷收到洗碗池就打了声招呼回房间去了。

躺在床上，王嘉尔翻来覆去心里直觉的烦，闭上眼睛，一些画面就无法控制的浮现出来。

*

“林林林林..林在范啊！！！给给给...给我留点面子...”

“左手红色！！！！”

“右手绿色！！！！”

“左手绿色！！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

“哦哦哦哦哦！！！！”

“诶！！！！！！！”

“亲....亲....亲上了！！！！！！！！！”

顾小曼放下手机的时候，林在范依旧保持着压在王嘉尔身上的姿势，两个人眼睛瞪得溜圆，周围全是起哄的声音，王嘉尔看看林在范又试着向下看自己嘴唇的位置，感受着那里正接触的柔软温润，靠的太近纷乱的鼻息直直的就打在对方的皮肤上，接着又抬眼看着林在范。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！王嘉尔你别想了！！！！别想了别想了！！！！！”床上的人正双手拍着自己的脸啪啪作响，想让自己清醒一些。

“是以前没谈过恋爱还是没亲过小嘴儿啊！！！”傻孩子不知道该往哪儿撒这无名火，于是对着空气无脑开怼。

“不就是不小心亲到了吗！！！”

“你特么记这么久神经病啊！！！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊别想了别想了别想了王嘉尔啊啊啊啊！！！！”

“哎哟我靠打重了好疼......”

林在范是在聚餐后的第二天收到王嘉尔的短信的，短信内容很简单[我这几天回家住]没有其他多的话了。

他大概是知道王嘉尔在闹什么别扭，只是没想到王嘉尔反应这么大。

“亲....亲....亲上了！！！！！！！！！”

顾小曼这个大嗓门一喊完林在范就反应过来了，只是不知道为什么，和王嘉尔对视之下他忽然想多保持一会儿，于是就继续着姿势眼睛直直的看着王嘉尔，一直到王嘉尔回神过来将他推开，在他边上呜呜哇哇的一顿乱嚎。

最后自然是大家都心照不宣打起哈哈把这件事给翻过去了，只是在之后王嘉尔就一直保持着闷声不说话的状态，结束聚餐也是，把顾小曼送回家也是，再到两人回家，王嘉尔和林在范说了声回房间了就没有其他动静了。

林在范心想着这事的发展好像有点不对劲，第二天特意起了个大早，在厨房里忙活着王嘉尔喜欢的芝士三明治，等着王嘉尔起来想好好聊聊，没想这小混蛋一出房门就已经是收拾整齐要直接去上班的架势，林在范在料理台边上叫他他也不理，这下小林同志也不乐意了，又不是故意亲到他的，再说了亲到也是两个人都吃亏的事，王嘉尔闹什么别扭呢这是。

看着王嘉尔低着头往外走，林在范也不忘赶紧包好手上的三明治要给王嘉尔，这本来不靠近还好，林在范趁着王嘉尔还在换鞋，拽着王嘉尔的手想把三明治塞到他手里，却没想林在范刚抓起王嘉尔的手王嘉尔的脸整个从脖子根红到耳朵尖，塞在手边的三明治也没拿，又呜呜哇哇地开门跑走了。

林在范看着空空的门洞，懵逼的五官挤在一块儿。

这货....是不是......摔坏脑子了？

周六早晨

某位在床上睡的天昏地暗的王姓男子是被某个生理反应给憋醒的，但真正还是得追究到院子里持续了许久也没停的水声。

王嘉尔在枕头底下胡乱摸出手机看了眼时间已经是下午三点，这几天他老是睡不好，虽然前一晚也是凌晨才睡着的，但看到自己居然睡到了下午还是有一种说不出的幸福感。

拉开窗帘，眼睛因为不太适应亮光闭了起来，在伸个舒展全身的懒腰后王嘉尔觉得生活真是无比的美好。

然而缓缓睁开眼睛就看见了院子的泳池边站着他除了爸妈以外世界第一熟悉的身影。

林在范正带着墨镜穿着浅蓝色的度假风衬衫，黑色的休闲短裤下踩着之前和自己一起买的同款人字拖，一只手拿着手机着打电话，一只手自然下垂抓着水管在给泳池注水。

上身衬衫是没系扣子敞开着的，里面没有穿内衬，隐隐约约能看到林在范身材管理良好的腹肌，看样子是准备注好水就游泳的样子，一边打着电话嘴里叼着的棒棒糖在他说话的时候会左右变换位置，林在范一直都比王嘉尔白一些，阳光的照射下更是把人照的更加白皙，搭配着粉红的嘴唇，嘴角露出的一截棒棒糖棍，王嘉尔忍不住咽了咽喉咙，眼睛就跟着林在范怎么也挪不开，不知林在范在和谁打着电话，一会儿下巴突起，一会皱眉，一会儿又叹气，就在林在范无奈的摇头挂掉电话同时看向王嘉尔房间的窗户时。

靠嘞....王嘉尔火速地拉上了窗帘。

“喂！在范哥！”

林在范一大早就起了床，由于林爸林妈一起出国旅游去了的缘故，大清早林留守儿童还在院里瞎晃悠呢，就被王妈喊来王家吃早餐了。

八月初虽然是过了立秋，秋老虎却是不饶人的，气温不但没有所下降反倒是更热了几分，林在范和王爸爸聊到了今年夏天还没怎么游过泳，这么一提正巧前几天王家给泳池做了清洗，王爸爸就招呼着林在范可以等王嘉尔醒了一起去游一游，锻炼同时还能消消暑。

中午的气温林在范自然是不会出门去当铁板秋刀鱼的，一直到了下午林在范悄悄去王嘉尔的房间瞟了两眼，床上的人确实是睡的正香，林在范就寻思着先给泳池注好水再把他抓起来。

接着就是在泳池边站着蹲着趴着无聊等水注满，顺便接了个bambam的电话。

“喂！在范哥！”

bambam正巧这阵子也在放假，想来想去没什么事就打来问候一下林在范。

“在干嘛呢！”

“在家呢。”林在范一如既往的能少说就不会多吐几个字的风格。

“在家啊！那我杰森哥呢！我杰森哥在哪儿！”

“还在睡。”

“啊？还在睡啊？哦对了在范哥！杰森哥最近怎么样？他前几天给我打了个电话我老觉得他哪儿怪怪的！”

“嗯？什么怪怪的？”林在范这才有了点兴趣。

“就是前几天？大概个四五天前？杰森哥忽然打给我电话，说来关心关心我....不过吧莫名其妙的问了点什么我喜欢有谦是什么感觉？有谦喜欢我是什么感觉之类的话....”

林在范听着bam在电话里叨叨的不停一直到了最后一句，一边听着一边把嘴里的棒棒糖都给咬碎了。

“他问你喜欢有谦是什么感觉？！！？”

“额.....确切的是说他问我发现自己喜欢上同性是什么样的感觉......？不过最开始也不是说这个的，最开始就和平时一样聊天，然后我还和他说了你之前说只有他受的了你的事......”

“Kunpimook Bhuwakul.......”林在范在电话那头语气里全是无奈。

“嘿在范哥！我这全名你叫的挺标准的嘿！”

“你确定和他说了只有他受的了我的事？”

“确定啊.....”bambam在电话那头继续没眼力见说着“这不是大家都知道的事吗？后来聊着聊着不知怎的得就聊到了我和有谦是怎么互相喜欢上的话题了....嘿在范哥.....你说我杰森哥是不是也要出柜了呀？喜欢上哪个小帅哥儿了吗？？.....我杰森哥现在怎么还有点情窦初开的样子了？你说我杰森哥喜欢的会是什么类型啊？？？”

“嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟....”

bambam这头还说的火热，措不及防的电话那头已经是一片的忙音了。

这边的林在范听bambam像小苍蝇似的说的没完没了，直接挂掉了电话顺着王嘉尔房间的方向转头看去。

而转头的同时只看了窗帘被人“唰”的拉上，漂亮的布面在玻璃窗里摇摇晃晃还没停下。

*

“喂？在范哥？喂？？？？”

“嘿怎么忽然就挂电话了呀？.........”

“在范哥？你说我杰森哥是不是也要出柜了呀？”


	8. 王爸爸教育你！喜欢就要表达出来啊！

把整个人浸在水里是什么感觉，闭上双眼只剩下耳边似有似无空旷又贴近的水声，与室外的高温完全相反的清凉，皮肤没有一处不被这种舒适包裹着，发丝会顺着水波飘动，明明闭着眼，却好像能看到外界的场景，泛着蓝色的池水，午后的光线透过水面穿进水底，在皮肤上印出一道道光的“锁链”。

王嘉尔刚醒来还在喝着水，就被王爸打发去院子找林在范，说是林在范已经来家里等了大半天，就算是发小这么怠慢也是不应该的。

王嘉尔回房里利索的脱下家居服，同样的泳裤衬衫下了楼，短短的路程里王嘉尔不停的设想几种和林在范打招呼的方式，等终于挪到了泳池边，才看到林在范早就在里面游起来了，一个人倒是在泳池里自在的很，也不搭理他。

在岸上的人气的觉得自己真是想太多，又是给自己的小脸蛋啪啪来了俩巴掌。

做完一系列的热身，王嘉尔见林在范还是自顾自游着，不知怎么的心底还冒出了点酸溜溜的泡泡，小孩子似的赌起了脾气。

好嘛，你不理我也不搭理你。

将外套衬衫一脱，撒气似的丢在林在范放在泳池边的衬衫上，嘟起的嘴暴露着委屈翘的老高，心一横眼一闭也进了水里。

王嘉尔习惯游泳前先将整个人浸在水里一会儿，他喜欢在水里的感觉，像是和外界完全隔开进入了另一个空间，他曲着膝盖，后背贴着池壁上，背后传来冰凉的触感，没有带上泳镜，只是把眼睛闭上，鼻腔向外缓慢的呼气，冒出了几个泡泡，耳边响起咕嘟咕嘟的水声，感受肺里的空气在逐渐变得少。

林在范怎么会不知道王嘉尔醒了，应该是说他在挂掉bambam的电话后就更加关注起王嘉尔，被迅速拉上后摇晃的窗帘，在客厅里拿着水杯走动的人影，踩着人字拖同样的衬衫泳裤走出家门，走向院子，越来越近，还差五步，三步，一步，最终站到泳池的边上。

王嘉尔的一举一动他都看在眼里，只是他忽然失了语，也不知该如何面对王嘉尔，怎么说呢？在王嘉尔说搬回家住几天之后他就想了很多，下了班打开房门发现里边空荡荡的，王嘉尔的东西都还在，但人不在，吃晚餐时他也只需要点一人的份，甚至不再费心考虑王嘉尔想吃什么，少了麻烦，却多了不习惯。到了准备睡觉的时间他还在客厅里转悠着，迟迟不想回到自己的房间，早上起床也听不到王嘉尔咋咋唬唬的声音，刷牙只剩他自己，穿鞋只剩他自己，等电梯也只剩他自己，身边缺了一块，家里缺了一块。

心里。

好像也缺少了一块。

他想理性的将这种缺失感归类为习惯，但他又不禁去想，没闹别扭前，王嘉尔出差或加班不在家的情况下，他却并不会有这种感觉，总的来说，那时他并不会害怕王嘉尔不在身边。

一直到接到了bambam的电话，那头对王嘉尔关心的问话也同样一字一字凿进了自己的心里。

那么王嘉尔反复的问bambam的问题又是什么意思？

“在范哥，我杰森哥是不是喜欢上哪个小帅哥了呀？”

林在范，那你呢？

林在范游到了泳池的另一边，熟练的转弯将腿对准池壁一蹬，向着反方向游去，而那面是正闭着眼睛，对着水里吐着泡泡的王嘉尔。

这样的王嘉尔很久没见过了，平静松弛的王嘉尔，林在范眼睛看着前方，继续着游泳的动作，在与王嘉尔缩短着距离的同时，动作跟着变的更轻，更慢，最后停在了他的面前，而就在同时，王嘉尔感觉有人靠近着他，将眼睛缓缓的睁开。

睁开双眼的霎那，池水灌进眼里带来的刺痛感却不如同样蹲在他面前直勾勾看着他的林在范来的惊讶。

王嘉尔下意识倒吸了一口气，忘了自己还在水里，呛了一大口，立刻从水里站起来，眼睛疼的很，鼻腔疼的很，抑制不住的咳嗽让喉咙也疼的很，林在范不知所措的站在他的面前，平时他会怎么做？接着跳到岸边给王嘉尔递了干毛巾，又回到池里站在王嘉尔边上给他拍背顺气。

等着王嘉尔好不容易缓过劲了，将毛巾挂在脖子上，声音被呛后嘶哑得梗在喉头，眼睛也是通红的转身看着林在范。

“现在懂得理我了？”这幅模样说出的这句话，看在眼里的林在范都不知道该不该将其算在委屈的范畴。

“没不理你啊。”自己的回话都心虚的打颤。

傍晚落山的太阳向大地发起最后一轮的炙烤，不再像中午一样的高温，却也足够让心慌的人感觉更加的焦躁，林在范和王嘉尔就这么互相的看着对方，金黄的余晖爬上两人的手臂，肩膀，耳朵，最后再映入双方的眼底。

“这几天.....”

“你最近......”

“算了你先.....”

“你先说..........”

“你怎么回来.......”

“你最近过的怎么.........”

“噗........”

“噗.....哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

几次对话的重叠让场面变的尴尬又好笑，面对面的两人也不自觉摸着后脑勺一同笑了起来。

晚饭时间，林留守儿童继续留在了王家吃饭，他和王嘉尔并排坐着，面前坐着招呼着他的王爸王妈。

“在范呐，最近工作还忙吗？”

王妈妈一边给林在范舀着新鲜炖的高汤，一边和林在范搭着话。

“不忙，上周刚结束一个项目，所以这阵子工作还挺规律的。”

“嗯，规律就好，规律了就多做些业余兴趣的事。”王爸在边上也搭上了话题。

“对呀～除了兴趣的事～还能谈谈恋爱对吧～”接着将汤碗递给林在范，林在范接过汤碗，偷偷瞟了一眼王嘉尔，而就在这时王嘉尔不知是因为吃的太快的，还是因为王妈提到了恋爱话题，直接被嘴里的一大口米饭呛着了。

系统提示：王嘉尔今日呛着次数x2

“哎哟，怎么了嘉嘉？你怎么最近吃饭老是呛着。”王妈手忙脚乱的去给王嘉尔倒水，王爸则是继续着话题问着林在范。

“怎么样？最近有没有喜欢的人呀？”王爸爸慈爱的看着林在范等着林在范的回答。

林在范埋头塞着米饭，发现问题躲不掉也只好支支吾吾的回答起来“喜欢的人....现在好像是有一个了.....”

“噗！咳咳咳咳！！！！妈！！！水！！！！！”林在范一回答完王嘉尔在边上呛的更厉害了，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸。

系统提示：王嘉尔呛着次数x3

“哎呀！！！嘉嘉！！！！你没事吧！！！！”王妈妈着急递着水关切的看着王嘉尔，林在范也被王嘉尔的反应吓着了，放下饭碗给王嘉尔拍着后背，可不拍还好，林在范才刚碰上，王嘉尔反倒咳的更厉害了，林在范讪讪的将手悬在半空中不知怎么办。

“哎，在范这里这里，和王爸爸聊天，你别管嘉嘉，这孩子最近吃饭老是被呛着也不知道怎么回事。”王爸爸听林在范说有喜欢的人兴趣正浓呢，继续招呼着林在范“爸爸和你说呀！要是有喜欢的人呢，就勇敢去追求他。”

“咳咳咳咳.......”

呛着次数x4

“哎呀夭寿啦嘉嘉你怎么咳的更厉害了！！！”

“这可是王爸爸的经验之谈，喜欢上人了，就要直接向他表达你的心意，不要害羞，不要觉得不好意思，勇敢去追求人家！爸爸妈妈都会支持你的！！！”

“噗！！！！”喝水顺着气的王嘉尔又是被王爸的教导吓喷。

x5

林在范看着面前热情的王爸又看着身边莫名慌张的王嘉尔，只好默默的又端起了饭碗。

“好...好的王爸爸.....我知道了.....”

第九章<喜欢和习惯>

晚饭后王嘉尔先于林在范的走进房间内，林在范则是看着眼色乖巧地跟着，等着王嘉尔大爷似的往床上一躺，林在范也后脚走进房间带上房门，搬了椅子坐在了王嘉尔的对面。

王嘉尔假装若无其事的拿起手机刷着消息，余光却是锁定着林在范，坐在一边的林在范也保持着低头玩手机的样子，一句话也不说。

“我前几天打了个电话给bam”林在范本还想着怎么开场比较自然，却被王嘉尔直截了当的来了一招。

血量-50

“.........”接着又不知道该怎么回答了。

“我问了他当初喜欢上有谦是什么感觉。”

血量-100

“..............”

“他和我说说不清，但就是看到了心会砰砰跳，看不见像是丢了魂的感觉。”

血量-150

“..............”

王嘉尔每说完一句都会盯着坐在他面前的林在范等着他反应，他觉着他这暗示够了吧，要知道他说这几句话也得废勇气的好吧....可林在范呢，却还是保持着坐在椅子上低头看手机的姿势，只是手指已经不再继续在屏幕上滑动。

一分钟

两分钟

三分钟

王嘉尔又是看了林在范好一会儿也不见林在范有动静。

“算了，林在范，我和你说不清楚。”

王嘉尔一咕噜从床上坐起来，向着床边挪了几下，两脚一蹬穿上鞋子，拍拍衣服拍拍裤脚，又绕过面前的林在范将桌上的钥匙揣进兜里一副要出门的架势。

“你干嘛。”

系统提示：您的好友王嘉尔无视了你。

“你去哪儿啊！”

系统再次提示：您的分贝变大，但您的好友王嘉尔不仅无视您还打开了房门。

“王嘉尔！”

系统又一次提示：您的好友虽然无视了你打开了房门但因您的分贝过大把已将他给唬住了，过了这村就没这店过了这山就没这水，机不可失时不再来请迅速攻略。

林在范无奈叹了口气跟着站起来走到了王嘉尔身后。

“你干嘛去啊。”

“我干嘛去你管得着吗。”王姓男子怄气的将头撇向一边不去看林在范。

“你干嘛去我当然能管啊！你要去哪儿啊！”林暴躁双手插着裤兜盯着王嘉尔的侧脸，面前的人气鼓鼓的，眼睛瞪的溜圆，眼睛上的哪儿还是眉毛，明明挂着俩麻花。

本来这情况王嘉尔是绝不理亏的，明明自己都给林在范铺垫了，林在范这混蛋偏偏还装聋作哑不回应，现在好了，自己面子挂不住了还得被人管着不让出门。

“哎你别管，我就出门走走。”

“你去哪儿我和你去。”

“滚蛋！我要自己去！”王嘉尔白羊座的暴脾气也不是白瞎的，几个来回林在范表情似笑非笑的，也不知道安的是什么心思，王嘉尔只觉得两颊发烫，也不知是害羞还是气的。

“嘉嘉怎么了吗？”王妈妈的声音从楼下传来，大概是两人在楼上互吼已经被听到了。

“没事没事，王妈妈我们玩的太激动了。”王嘉尔正发着脾气呢自然不会好声好气回话，实相的林在范立刻回应了王妈。

“谁和你玩儿了！”王嘉尔瞪了林在范一眼，压低着声音说。

“行王嘉尔别闹了，回房间里去。”接着手攀上王嘉尔的肩膀揉了揉，表示安抚。

王嘉尔气还没消呢，抖开林在范的手又是要往外走。

“王嘉尔！”

“嘿！王嘉尔你去哪儿！”

“王嘉尔你给我站住！”

“站住！”

在林在范厉声之下才走几步的王嘉尔又给叫住了，转过身气呼呼的看着林在范。

“立正站好了！”

身体先于思考做出了反应，王嘉尔恨不得抽死自己，关键时刻怂什么怂！

“稍息！”

“快点稍息！”

“林在范你寻我开心是不是！！！你逗我好玩儿是不是！！！！你最好有什么屁话给我快点说！！！！老子不候着你！！！！”这下王嘉尔是真的炸毛了对着林在范一顿乱吼，哪还管声音大不大。

“你小声点！待会儿你妈要上来了！”林在范先是被吼的一愣，知道这小祖宗是真生气了，赶紧压低声音，上前抓住王嘉尔连拖带拽的往房里带。

“干嘛啊！！我俩又没怎么着！！！还怕我妈上来怎么着啊！！！！！”王嘉尔被林在范推进屋里，等着门关上后又吼了起来。

“是啊！！！我俩是没怎么着啊！！！！不就是互相喜欢上了吗！！！！还能怎么着啊王嘉尔！！！！！”

这回是真的换王嘉尔蒙逼了，林在范凸着下巴对着王嘉尔怼出这段话，并且还没有要停下的意思。

“还能怎么着啊！！！！不就是打给bam吗！！！！我就不知道吗！！！！”

“bam该和我说的都给我说了！！！还能怎么着啊！！！！”

“不就是你不在家我特么的不习惯吗还能怎么着啊！！！！”

“不就是老子点外卖还给你多点了一份才想起来了你不在家吗！！！！还能怎么着啊！！！！”

“还不是我犯贱没听见你在家咋咋唬唬我睡不着吗！还能怎么着啊！！！！”

“不就是老子本来以为这些都是从小到大的习惯！结果回来看见你就特么的确定了这不是习惯是喜欢吗！还能怎么着啊！！！！！”

“不就是我刚在思考怎么回答你你就闹着要跑吗！！！我不把你拽房间里来我怎么和你说这些啊王嘉尔！！！！！”

王嘉尔见过林在范对他这么凶的吼过吗，答案是没有，虽然吼的每一句明明是在表达对王嘉尔的喜欢，但不得不说，真·有点·太凶了，把面前的王姓小朋友吓得不清，吓得说话都哆嗦。

“不....不是....你有必要...有必要这么凶得说吗！”尾音还鼓起了劲儿说的大声了些，但在林在范面前还是弱爆了……

“那我不这么凶对你说，你呆会儿又给我跑了我还不得拽回来啊！！老子特么表个白怎么也这么费嗓子啊！！！！”

“那还不是你硬要吼！！！”

林在范站在王嘉尔面前拇指与食指揉着鼻梁，深呼吸了几下，终于缓了下来，有些歉意的看着王嘉尔。

“好了好了，咱们好好说话。”接着对上了面前透着些委屈的小狗眼。

王嘉尔看了林在范好一会，脑袋里回响着林在范刚刚暴风表白的每一句话，心里像是蜜糖罐被一勺勺的填满。

“那所以.....你刚刚说的是喜欢还是习惯来着....我没听清.......”

“喜欢！！！！是喜欢！！！！是喜欢！！！！”

“听到了！！！！是喜欢！！！！要那么大声吗！！！！世界中心呼唤爱啊！”王嘉尔本来还好声好气的问，结果又是得到林在范炸毛的回答，也跟着吼了回去还不忘带着点撒气的私心对着林在范小腿踹了一脚。

当天的晚上林在范也顺理成章的睡在了王家，睡在了王嘉尔的房间，睡在了王嘉尔边上。

但不得不说这表白前这俩人也常睡一起，基本上是该怎么睡怎么睡，王嘉尔喜欢抱着人睡林在范也任王嘉尔抱着，但现在两人有了这层说不清道不明的关系后，反倒做点习惯动作还觉着不好意思了。

床上两人并排仰卧，默契得盯着点天花板谁也不碰谁，但各自心里的小鹿都已经在里面开趴体蹦迪了。

“等下王嘉尔。”

“嗯？”

“我说了我喜欢你你好像没说。”

“emmmmmm........”

“你没有正式和我说过。”

“emmmmmmm...........”

“快点说。”

“我睡了。”

“王嘉尔！”

“我困了。”

林在范将身子转向王嘉尔也被王嘉尔掰过来面对着自己。

“所以你喜欢我吗。”

王嘉尔被林在范一脸认真又期待的看着自己给逗乐了，拽起被子一角蒙住自己的脑袋，假装出打呼的声音。

“王嘉尔！”

“呼—————”

“王嘉尔。”

“我喜欢你。”

“我听不见。”

“林在范，我喜欢你。”

我喜欢你，虽然很诧异在一起成长的这么多年后发现喜欢你，我好像喜欢上了自己的竹马，喜欢上了自己的习惯，喜欢上了一个相伴成长二十多年的人。

但我也庆幸在无数无数的习惯里我敢确定我是喜欢你。

“所以要不要来个晚安吻？”  


“林在范你给我滚蛋！”

\- 正文完结-


	9. 六一番外篇

“为什么六一节要下雨。”小嘉尔坐在餐桌上手里抱着妈妈刚榨的橙汁，小小的两只手都环不住一个杯子。

好不容易等到了六一儿童节，一大早就起床快快把作业做完，就等着下午爸爸妈妈答应的和在范一起去游乐园，结果碰上了大暴雨。

哗啦啦啦啦啦啦等了半个小时雨也不见停，玻璃窗被雨滴打的啪啪响，窗外也是模糊的一片。

“为什么六一节要下雨。”

越想越委屈，小金豆在眼眶转呀转，小嘴搭在杯子上，快要嘟上了天，再甜的果汁也喝不下去。

“嘉嘉，下这么大雨游乐场也不会开门的，不可以闹脾气哦。”

王妈妈摸着王嘉尔的小脑瓜，小朋友钻起牛角尖可真不好哄。

“为什么六一节要下雨。”说了半天也只会抱怨这一句。

———————————————————————

闹钟上的数字还停在7:29就伸来了一只手按掉了闹铃开关。

那只手揉了揉自己的眼睛，向头顶伸展了一下，又对准身边熟睡人的鼻子，捏住扭了扭，不放。

“嗯.....”

被捏住鼻子的人因为无法顺畅的呼吸迷迷糊糊醒了过来。

“嘉嘉，不要闹。”

林在范没有睁开眼睛，只是嘴角对着边上的人微微勾起，吧咂吧咂嘴，拿下捏住自己鼻子的手，转为十指相扣，放在心口接着睡。

“不给糖就捣蛋。”

王嘉尔故意凑近林在范的耳朵，微弱的唇息一下下打在耳垂上。

相扣的手被林在范放在唇边，亲了一口。

“那是万圣节。”

还是没有睁开眼睛的继续睡。

“六一节也是！”

王嘉尔用另一只手又捏上林在范的鼻子。

“不给糖就捣蛋！”

林在范这下是清醒过来了，睡眼惺忪看着躺在他边上的调皮蛋，又越过他看了眼时钟显示7:40，揉了揉他的炸毛，从床上坐起来。

“六一快乐，小朋友该起床上班了。”

“六一节快乐！”小王在林在范的脸上吧唧了一口，跑下床刷牙去了。

“多大的人还过六一....”林在范无奈摇摇头看着跑走的背影暗自发笑。

———————————————————————

大雨还在哗哗下个不停，小嘉尔站在二楼窗台边上抹眼泪，小金豆子一滴滴划过脸颊往下掉，肉乎乎的小手囫囵的在眼睛上抹了一把又一把，眼泪就是止不住，更像是要和外面的雨滴比个胜负。

明明都说是阵雨，为什么还是下个不停，真是委屈坏了。

对面小洋房的门口溜出了一个小娃娃，矮矮敦敦抱着一把红色的大伞对着正在下大雨的天空吃力按下按钮，“呼喳”一声大伞开了起来，接着就抱着细细的伞杆往外走，风大雨大，雨滴重重的拍在雨伞上，耳边像是被雨声笼罩住了，平时一溜烟就能跑到的路现在也走的格外吃力。

红伞就在雨里歪歪扭扭艰难的向前挪，小嘉尔一低头眼睛就被吸引了过去，一路盯着看，一直到红伞笨重地挪到了他站在的窗台下。

“嘉嘉！！！！！！给我开门！！！！！！”

雨伞被靠在肩上往后，伞下冒出了林在范叼着一颗大波板糖的小脑袋，也不管抬起头没了雨伞，雨滴朝着脸上和糖果上打，就对着站在窗台边上的王嘉尔喊。

原来走的笨重还有一个原因是吃着糖舍不得放下来。

不一会王嘉尔开门的功夫，小在范的头发和肩膀已经被淋湿了一半，门外的小在范斜挎着一个大大的帆布包，在使劲的扒拉伞杆想要把大红伞收起来，王嘉尔愣愣的在边上等着。

“在范呐，你怎么来了，妈妈说下雨天不去游乐园了。”

小在范费了好大的劲儿才把伞收好，累的摇头抖了抖已经被淋湿的刘海，不对比都没发现，这伞都快和小在范一样高了。

“嘉嘉！！！！我给你带了好东西！！！！”把伞塞进王家的伞筒里，小在范就拉着小嘉尔咋咋唬唬往房间跑。

“你不要难过了！我给你带来了好多好东西。”

小在范拉着小嘉尔一屁股就坐在房间的地板上，哗啦啦的把包里的东西往外倒，但还不忘抱着波板糖舔两口。

王嘉尔还没从牛角尖里出来呢，看着一地的零食和玩具发愣，还是委屈的嘟着小嘴。

“你看！有跳跳糖！”

小嘉尔还是嘟着嘴。

“还有牛奶糖！”

“那这个呢！小汽车！”

小嘉尔还是嘟着嘴。

“啊啊啊啊还有这个！”

小手在“宝物”堆里翻来翻去，不知从哪里抽出了一只小小的发条旋转木马。

“你看！这是你最喜欢的旋转木马！”

不看倒没事，小嘉尔一看旋转木马刚停下不久的小金豆又从眼睛里夺眶而出。

“哇啊啊啊啊为什么六一节下雨嘛！！！！！”

楼下的王妈妈听到楼上的动静赶紧跑上来看，只看到小在范和小嘉尔对坐着，小嘉尔仰头大哭，小在范在边上不停的给他抹眼泪，看到了王妈妈上来，赶紧转身给了王妈妈一个“嘘”的手势，又回头继续哄小嘉尔。

“妈妈说下雨大家都不愿意的嘛。”

“而且下雨天也不安全对不对。”

“你看我刚刚走过来都那么辛苦.....”

“嘉嘉你不要哭啦……”

小在范怎么哄也哄不好小嘉尔，看了看自己手里才被吃掉了一小口的波板糖，有点舍不得，但还是下了决心。

“你不哭的话我把这个大棒棒糖给你好不好！”

“呜呜呜呜呜.....”

小嘉尔还是哭个不停。

小在范一皱眉，把波板糖塞进了还张着嘴哭的小嘉尔嘴里，糖果的甜味从嘴里蔓延开，甜到了嘴里，也甜到了心里，哭声渐渐小了下来，小在范有点心疼自己的波板糖，不过哄好了王嘉尔也算松了口气。

———————————————————————

两人吃完早饭，都站门口穿鞋，王嘉尔先穿刚好就看着林在范低低的脑袋，忍不住上手摸了摸，林在范发质一向不错，顺顺滑滑手感真好。

“干嘛呢。”林在范被摸的有点恼直接对着王嘉尔的脑门弹了一下。

“我靠，痛死了！”

长大了就变得特傲娇，碰不得摸不得的林在范，王嘉尔皱眉嘟嘴表示着不满。

林在范穿好鞋脚在地上跺了跺，看着揉着脑门的王嘉尔，拿开他的手，对着额头吻了一下。

“不疼了！六一节礼物！”接着自己径直走去按电梯。

“不给我糖吃就算了！还吃我豆腐！”

“多大的人还吃糖！牙不要啦！”

———————————————————————

“世界第一小可爱在范范～”

到了办公室的林在范刚坐定就收到了王嘉尔的短信。

“开包有惊喜哦！六一节快乐！”

林在范对着手机无奈的笑了笑不知道王嘉尔又在搞什么鬼，把包拉开，翻了翻也没见有什么，直到拉开夹层的拉链，不知道什么时候王嘉尔在里面塞了一支特大波板糖。

“呵！多大人了还过六一！”

拆开糖纸，叼着波板糖看起手边的图纸。

*

公司茶水间

“哇，你们有看见吗！”

“怎么了怎么了！”

“技术部的黑面神！”

“平时都黑着脸特别严肃对不对！”

“面无表情别提多可怕了！”

“结果我刚刚经过技术部！他叼着一颗特别大的波板糖在看图纸！”

“这画风太诡异了吧！”

“就是就是！”

在边上刚冲好咖啡的王嘉尔，一脸八卦地接下话碴。

“真的是！多大的人了还吃糖！不要牙啊！”


	10. Chapter 10

前文请前往合集查找～  
鬼信我居然在写这篇的番外。

在林在范看来，他和王嘉尔在从竹马到恋人的关系，转换上可以说是无缝接轨，没有过什么太大的问题，生活上相当的和谐幸福，甚至每天都还会冒着恋爱的粉色泡泡。  
  
相较于以前就已经很近似于恋人间的相处模式，一起上下班，做饭吃饭，看电影喝同一杯可乐吃同一桶爆米花等等琐碎的小事当中，再多就是加入了公司里明明就隔着一堵墙，还会互相发调情简讯，在茶水间偷偷接吻被顾小曼撞见被骂狗男男，在林在范需要加班到半夜的时候王嘉尔就窝在他身边的图纸堆里迷迷糊糊等到睡着，又或者是在家里王嘉尔已经完全搬进了林在范的房间，共用着他的浴室，他的漱口杯，他的枕头和被子，当然也有无意间用混的剃须刀和内裤。  
  
不过内裤和剃须刀并不是关键.....比如在现在，就是这个时候，房里弥漫着情欲的气息，他有点忘了今天是因为什么原因和王嘉尔就开始接吻，之后顺理成章地从客厅转换到卧室，又在混乱中脱掉对方的衣服，赤身裸体的搂抱在一起，享受着相互间肌肤的摩擦，经历了一段时间的交往，林在范已经清楚地了解王嘉尔身上每一处的敏感点，他似乎在这件事上更喜欢让王嘉尔先感受到快乐，于是他总会抢先占领主动的位置，对着王嘉尔胸前那点漂亮的粉色轻咬，有时换成舌尖舔弄，也不冷落另一边地用指尖抚慰，等到王嘉尔发出难耐的哼声，他就会转向更下方的位置，舔吻他一块块“排列有序”的腹肌，再继续朝下...  
  
但真要说起来，这件事王嘉尔才是林在范的“启蒙老师”  
就怎么说...  
就是做爱........心蛋糕这件事  
  
毕竟以他从前身为钢铁直男的尿性，在一开始他对王嘉尔产生出莫名的欲望，也不知道该如何去表现，于是在自己独自忍耐了一段时间后，他总是会不自控地偷瞄只围着下半身浴巾走出浴室的王嘉尔（并且视线在某个地方停留了几秒），或是忍不住的和王嘉尔十指紧扣之后去揉王嘉尔的手指指尖，看着王嘉尔背对着他在工作的身影，感到下腹部奇怪的燥热，甚至是两人周末依偎在一起看没趣的古装电视剧，当中人物大声喊出“你就是馋他的身子！下贱！”的同时，他噗的喷出了上一秒刚灌进嘴里的可乐。  
终于在某一天，这样的情绪被王嘉尔捕捉到，王嘉尔当然是以“言传身教”的方式，教他热吻，教他情爱间更多的肌肤接触，最后的最后他在王嘉尔湿热的口腔中释放出来。  
  
好吧，林在范在这点上相当坦诚，他就是个处男，但如果说他们以情侣的身份交往了半年多，还没有过全垒打，估计所有人都会惊掉下颌，毕竟他们日常相处在他人眼里可以说是相当腻歪，而且在性事上除了每次到关键时刻两个人就像是有默契一样的停下来以外，其他该做的也都做了。 

就.....毕竟在男男间的性知识上，好像他们都算是“处男”。  
  
“林在范，我今晚不在家吃饭哦，要去陪%&%￥#&吃饭”王嘉尔刷着牙站在床边  
被窝里一坨人形发出含糊的回应“嗯嗯”接着又没有动静。  
  
等着王嘉尔西装笔挺到达公司，第一个迎接他的就是一脸八婆相的顾小曼，她正趴在前台“哦哟哟，今天孤家寡人一个哟~我们亲爱的设计部黑面神去哪儿了啊~”  
“你就别提了”  
王嘉尔倒是从不计较顾小曼从没有上下级意识的和他搭话方式  
“我靠，林在范昨晚两点半到的家，我要没从房里出来，估计他会直接睡在鞋柜上”  
说着顺势斜靠在高高的前台桌上，把公文包里林在范的休假凭证交给顾小曼，又继续  
“我看他黑眼圈都快长到下巴了，做设计就是有够惨。”

顾小曼抱着一沓的休假凭证“齐活儿~是挺惨了”像是炫耀战绩的拿到王嘉尔眼前晃了晃“今天设计部休假的这么多诶~估计拿去人事部又不给我好脸色咯~”两人互做了个鬼脸就各自干活儿去了。  
  
【林在范！我今明两天都得陪客户哦，你在家乖乖等我回来。】👑公主发来简讯  
【范呐！抱歉！我今晚又不能回家一起吃饭了！抱歉抱歉❤】👑公主发来简讯  
  
【今晚也有公事哦。】👑公主发来简讯  
距离下班只剩半小时的时间，林在范余光中看见手机显示屏闪出小皇冠的emoji，就有了不详的预感。  
他忍住自己想要捏爆手机的欲望，同时屏幕闪出一条新消息  
【抱歉嘛~这周结束就好~~爱你❤️】  
  
王嘉尔的办公室里，玻璃隔墙被拉下一半的百叶帘遮盖掉了大片的内景，办公位明显没有人在那，接待沙发倒是可以看到有两个人对坐着，林在范分辨出了坐在靠墙一侧王嘉尔的皮鞋，而坐在对面的，可以从模糊的身影上分辨出是一位男性。

“看什么呢老黑，啊不是，老..老林”身边呼噜噜地吸奶茶声，林在范不用想就知道是顾小曼飘来了  
林在范端着马克杯，他借故去茶水间倒了杯热水，拐着弯走到了业务部的工区，热气一阵阵向上飘，蒙掉了他眼镜大半，面无表情头也不转，死死盯住王嘉尔的办公室发问  
“什么来头。”  
“呼噜呼噜------”一阵吸奶茶的声音  
“一周的奶茶”林在范瞥了眼不搭理他的顾小曼，又看回王嘉尔的方向  
“呼噜呼噜-----”  
办公室内，王嘉尔看似很激动地站起来又跑到对面的沙发很亲近和那人挨着坐下  
“半个月”林在范水杯都快拿不住了  
“呼噜呼噜----一个月，没得商量”  
顾小曼依旧专心吸着杯底的珍珠和布丁  
“三周，加奶盖，再多我就去人事部说你一天天不务正业。”  
顾小曼愤愤放下奶茶，和林在范击掌成交。

“XX市分部的销售部经理，名叫朴珍荣，这周好像是来我们区做业务交流的吧，长的超帅，彬彬有礼，笑起来超级温柔，还请我们喝奶茶呼噜呼噜呼噜--------”  
办公室里两个人都站了起来，大概是相谈甚欢站的很近，最后还握了握手  
“呵————”林在范发出不屑的声音  
“诶不过，王主管只有头一天给了我接待发票让我转交财务部报销诶，但好像”她低头掰起手指像是在算什么“1...2....3....这三天好像王主管都是和朴主管一起下班走的吧！”  
顾小曼话音刚落，百叶帘被王嘉尔拉开，王嘉尔目光正巧撞上了站在业务部工区外有些怨念的林在范，他先是很激动的和林在范招手打招呼，嘴巴因为兴奋扬起可爱的弧度，看林在范反应不佳，立刻又心领神会双手合十做抱歉状，无声地张着嘴巴说抱歉嘛～抱歉抱歉～  
而站在王嘉尔身后的朴珍荣看见王嘉尔的反应，也好奇地朝同一个方向看去，当和林在范对视到的时候，表情很快闪现出了一丝诧异，又立刻恢复正常，礼貌性的冲他笑了笑，继续回头和王嘉尔谈话。

“靠————”顾小曼花痴扶脸“朴主管是真的很帅诶，不知道有没有女朋友，喜欢什么类型，爱好是什么，身高体重三围是多少，最爱的菜系......”  
“闭嘴工作去”林在范没好气甩了个大白眼离开了。  
“靠嘞....黑面神在吃醋吗！？”顾小曼看着林在范的背影一脸震惊

“那可是我和朴狗真的没什么呀。”王嘉尔整个人趴在林在范的后背上“朴狗是什么？也就是把我丢下五——天——晚餐而已哦，都有爱称了？”林在范怨念回应，手上疯狂按着遥控器换台。

王嘉尔听到被林在范刻意强调的五天晚餐噗呲地笑出来“哦哟，我们范吃醋啊”  
他回到林在范的身边坐下，用有些冒出胡茬的下巴蹭着林在范的肩头，他很明白，其实林在范并不是吃什么醋，只是他们都习惯了两人的一直以来的热恋状况，忽然有一整周林在范亲爱的王公主不陪着他了，有那么一点，就一点点，一点点点的无措和失落，就好像是小狗狗讨不着主人摸的那种感觉？  
但王嘉尔不知道的是，林在范气愤的点不止这些，毕竟在最开始的两天，林在范趁着王嘉尔不在家找了点事做....

*  
“嗯！！啊！！宝贝！就是那里！再深一点！啊！用力！”  
淫靡的声响从林在范的房间中一阵阵传出，被压在下边的男人眼角泛着生理泪水也遮不住勾人的媚态，他的双腿愈加夹紧欺身在他之上的男人，肉穴充满技巧的吸吮配合着男人的抽送  
“fuck！fuck me babe！老公！再快一些！！”  
随着身下的男人兴奋且高昂的吼叫，可以看出两人都快要到达高潮的临界点.......  
屏幕上跳出超大的暂停图标，正好卡在被插的男性爽到翻白眼的时刻，看起来没有一点美感......

“这特么不会痛的吗……”林在范对着屏幕一角肉茎正插在后穴的画面，五官表达着费解地皱在一起。

他趁着王嘉尔不在家，想着不如好好研究一下关于男男性爱的具体流程，毕竟平时王嘉尔在家里他可不好意思当面看这个，而又因为他和王嘉尔总是呆在一起的缘故，这张呆在g盘里的小黄片，也一直没有被点开过。

从片头开始他就以学生认真做笔记的态度观摩，如何前戏调情，如何带有技巧的口交，一边看一边思考着  
啊——原来后面还需要扩张这一步，靠.....可是那里不是很小吗.....居然已经塞进三个手指了吗？！  
等等，但是手指和那个还是差很多的吧！？  
啊带套了.....好色情哦...居然是用嘴戴的...  
诶！？就这么插进去了！？  
诶！？就这样开始了？！  
我靠我靠我靠我靠怎么觉得菊花好痛....  
被插的这位真的有爽到吗！！还是演技好啊！！  
他强迫自己看到接近尾声，从一开始的学习状态变成了犹如面对人生的思考.......  
他和王嘉尔.......谁攻谁受啊........？

所以他怨念的是，我在家里学知识，而你还丢下我不陪我吃饭。  
王嘉尔用满满装载着热烈爱意的眼神，直勾勾看向他求他原谅，林在范总是受不了他这样的，以至于他甚至忘了在王嘉尔回家之前，他房里的手提电脑正处在卡死的状态，屏幕上是那部他用来学习观摩的gv....  
林在范有些泄气地驼背轻叹，转头对着王嘉尔湿润粉红的嘴唇蜻蜓一点，像是讨要补偿  
“那你自己交代清楚。”

“哎呀，就是我这几天和朴狗吃饭嘛～然后因为聊到了几几年生人的问题啊，后来发现是同岁，都是狗年生的啊。”王嘉尔很自然的开始解释  
“朴狗也很好讲话，我觉得和他很谈得来嘛，我有很多疑问他也很耐心给我解答，后来我们就互相叫绰号啊”  
“王狗朴狗，是不是很可爱！”  
“然后就因为刚好他......”

“欧！！宝贝！！快！！用力！！！”王嘉尔的话被巨大的男性呻吟声打断，那个声音还来自林在范的房间。  
王嘉尔瞳孔地震地看向房门又看向林在范，脸上好像写着“怎么回事我的小老弟”而林在范就在下一秒冲向了房间企图立刻关掉羞耻的声音。

王嘉尔靠在门框上看着林在范慌乱关掉视频，强忍着自己想要爆笑的冲动“emmmm.......咳咳....那个宝贝啊～”他学着gv中的口吻“要不你也交代清楚一下？”

林在范懊恼地抓揉几把自己的头发，感觉脸上火辣辣的“就，gv啊......我成年人看..看不行吗......”还结巴。  
王嘉尔只是一眼就看穿他说的不是实话，继续等他的解释，林在范也终于放弃挽尊深深的叹了口气  
“我就是想说，我们一直没有到全垒打过”  
“所以就...想看别人怎么做....学习一下....”  
“噗！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”王嘉尔终于忍不住爆笑出声，林在范在一旁无奈的喊别笑了啊也无法阻止。  
等到他终于缓过劲来“其实我和朴狗吃饭也是啊。”王嘉尔用着他标准王嘉尔式的坦然直白表达“他是gay啊，我也在～”他双手摊开在空中晃晃“找他教我一下。”

说天雷勾动地火，大概指的是林在范电脑里天雷滚滚的gv勾动了他们俩年轻人旺盛的欲火，等到一段快要让两个人都窒息的热吻之后，王嘉尔喘着粗气强行暂停下来，说是刚工作回来，要不等他洗个澡什么的。

终于两个人洗干净又继续前戏调情，他们对坐着亲吻着对方的脖颈和肩膀，感受着从对方脑后的头发一路向下抚摸到明显凸起的脊椎骨曲线，再一直到腰部和臀部，又相互着用另一只手，抚慰着对方的肉茎。  
王嘉尔有些忘情地把手指插入林在范的头发内，随着林在范在他身下上下浮动的脑袋安抚着他，林在范相比他的方式总之更加粗暴又直接，很多时候他会因为这样的林在范而变得脑袋混乱，快感叠加的速度让他感到有点窒息，这种时候王嘉尔会有些害怕说话，因为他无法自控呻吟穿插在对话中，这样令他感到羞耻  
“嗯……在..在范....差不多嗯啊差不多好了。”  
他这样说着，等待林在范爬回他的身边与他缠绵亲吻，之后，两个人，同时.......  
趴下  
....  
....  
....  
“那个....”随着接近凝固的空气被王嘉尔先行打破  
“嗯……怎么了。”林在范把头埋在枕头里，等待着菊花的洗礼  
“要不我下吧，我刚刚清理过了。”王嘉尔这么说  
林在范惊讶的抬起头侧着看向王嘉尔“我...刚刚趁你去洗澡...也清理了。”  
“在范啊......”王嘉尔无奈干笑着  
“嗯...呵呵呵呵呵...”林在范也应和着他  
“我们现在算是，无1无靠吗。”  
“也有可能是满地飘0吧”  
他们苦恼着把额头靠在一起磨蹭，怎么都没想到会是这样的情况。

林在范觉得做下面的好痛哦，不如他来做好了。  
而王嘉尔也这样觉得。

于是就.......  
“那这下怎么办啊，又口出来？”王嘉尔依旧表达直白。  
“那不然你别客气，我下吧。”林在范则是并不太愿意到了这个时候又再次以失败告终。  
最后是两个人石头剪刀布。  
林在范出了剪刀，王嘉尔出了布。

林在范学着gv里的样子，缓缓地伸进手指进行扩张，却意外的发现穴口已经有些松软。  
王嘉尔害羞的把手遮住红透了的脸“我刚刚，自己稍微试了一下”在捂住自己的手掌里自述  
林在范把他的手拿下来，温柔的轻吻着他，和他说别紧张，我感觉到你下面正在吸我的手指，而后，又加入一根。  
湿滑温热的内壁跟随着王嘉尔有些急促的呼吸节奏挤压着手指，林在范内心神奇于和他想象的触感不太相同，但又有些着魔地开始缓慢进行抽插的动作。  
而又终于在碰触到某一个凸起的点，王嘉尔的呻吟变得慌乱急促，他立刻抽出自己的手指，以为是弄疼了王嘉尔，但因为快速的退出，又惹来王嘉尔的惊呼。  
他关切地到王嘉尔身边问他怎么了，是不是不舒服很痛，王嘉尔把被子蒙在脑袋上好一会儿才又掀开，他眼睛里闪着泪光，眼睑也有些发红，表情奇怪哼哼唧唧的说  
“是爽到.....你好像碰到前列腺了....”马上又把自己蒙回被子里“我..我觉得...你可以进来了。”

林在范进去之前非常认真的给自己戴好安全套，又在王嘉尔的穴口多擦了一些润滑剂，伞状的前端顶了几次都不太敢用力，只好缓慢的深入。  
肉茎和手指还是有很大的差距，大小的差距，触觉的差距，还有快感的差距...  
林在范终于全部都进入王嘉尔身体里，一开始他只是紧紧搂住王嘉尔，好像要把他嵌入进自己的身体里一样不敢乱动，内壁上温热的软肉跟随着他们共同频率的呼吸吸附挤压着他的阴茎，再等到王嘉尔适应一些，他就缓慢浅浅的进出。  
事后他们有交流过到底抽插时快感是什么样的，林在范表示是真的被吸的很舒服，会想要再快一些，和之前嘴里的感觉很不一样，王嘉尔则是说一开始感觉怪怪的，有被异物入侵的感觉，而到了之后，特别是林在范几次用前端顶到前列腺时，那种酥麻的快感很难形容，但不得不承认，很上瘾。

总之他们终于完成了小心翼翼且共同达到高潮的第一次，相比身体上的满足，更多的是两人关系再进一步的心理满足。

“不过在范啊....”  
“嗯？”  
“下次换我吧，珍荣说互攻也是可以的诶。”  
林在范有些不满地撇了王嘉尔一眼，虽然他后来知道了朴珍荣早就有一个比他小又个头高的男友，但他还是有些嫉妒所谓【王狗朴狗】一见如故的好关系。  
“我没意见”  
林在范说  
“我会提前洗好等你的。”

END.


End file.
